N'oublie pas que je t'aime
by MoonlightAngel132
Summary: 1er chap:POV Drago... Pendant la guerre, Hermione a reçu un grave coup sur la tête et est inconsciente depuis maintenant 2 ans. Drago, avec lequel elle vivait une idille secrète, lui rend visite. Mais voilà qu'elle se réveille, et qu'elle est amnésique...
1. Prologue

-Salut, c'est moi, c'est Drago. Je suis assis à ton chevet. C'est la quatrième fois que je viens cette semaine. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir à tous les jours, sinon je le ferais. Toi, Hermione Granger, la femme de mes rêves... Les médecins disent que tu ne te souviendras en partie de rien, à ton réveil. De rien ou presque. Tu oublieras les personnes qui te tiennent à coeur... Donc tu m'oublieras.

Je profite de ces moments passés avec toi, à tes côtés, même si tu es inconsciente, parce que je sais que, à ta sortie du coma, tu ne te souviendras plus de moi. Jamais ça ne sera comme avant. Tu devras refaire ta vie, et je ne serai qu'un simple étranger à tes yeux. Et toutes ces nuits que nous avons passées ensemble, toutes ces soirées où je t'écoutait pleurer sur ton sort, toutes les fois où je te réconfortait, te disant que la vie n'était pas toujours belle mais qu'il fallait tout de même la supporter... Envolés, nos beaux souvenirs.

Tu sais pourquoi c'était si bon? Parce que nous n'avions pas le droit, tout simplement. C'était un fruit interdit que nous avons tout de même décidé de goûter... et Merlin que c'était bon! Toi, petite Gryffondor fragile, et moi, Serpentard, mesquin, menteur et hautin... Je me demande parfois comment tu as fait pour m'endurer pendant deux années entières...

Je me souviens encore du premier jour comme si c'était hier. Ça me semble si loin maintenant, même si ce n'est qu'à deux ans d'ici... C'était à la tour d'astronomie, alors que nous allions encore à Poudlard, vers le début de l'année. J'y allait souvent comme ça, relaxer, tout simplement. Bien évidemment, tu ne le savais pas. Donc un soir, tu es montée, en larmes, encore une fois. Je t'avais déjà vue dans cette état, mais je n'y avait guère porté attention. Pourquoi m'en aurais-je occuppé? Après tout, tu n'étais rien pour moi.

Donc tu es entrée, et tu ne m'as pas vu. Tu as trébuché sur mon pied, et cette fois je n'ai pas ri. Je t'ai tout simplement regardée, étendue de tout ton long à mes pieds, ne te relevant même pas et ne te souciant guère de qui était avec toi. J'esquissai un petit sourire. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit? «Tu ferais une bonne serpillère, Granger.». Non, ce n'était pas pour t'énerver. Simplement pour... te taquiner.

Tu t'es retournée sur le dos et m'as lancé un regard noir qui était visible à travers les larmes. «T'es pas capable de te la fermer 5 minutes hein Malefoy? Il faut toujours que tu m'en lances une bonne, juste pour faire chier!» M'as tu lancé presqu'en hurlant. J'était surpris de ce ton de voix venant de ta part, mais encore une fois, étrangement, je n'ai rien dit. Quelque chose m'en empêchait. Je ne savait pas ce qui me prenait. C'était comme si ce soir-là, je ne trouvait plus l'utilité de me battre. Comme si ce soir-là, j'avait compris que c'était sans but.

Donc je me suis mis à marcher autour de toi, qui était toujours étendue par-terre. «Tu n'as pas envie de te relever?» Ai-je demandé. Tu t'es redressé en moins de deux, me regardant toujours avec un soupçon de méfiance dans les yeux, ayant l'air de te demander ce que je pouvait bien te vouloir. «Et maintenant tu pourrais pas me dire pourquoi tu es complètement anéantie... et que tu es restée 5 minutes au moins étendue à mes pieds sur un plancher de pierres glacé??»

Tu t'es mise à tourner, à te demander pourquoi je souriait ainsi. Moi aussi je me le demandait. «Pas tes affaires.» As-tu dit. «Peut-être, ai-je répondu. Mais je veut quand même savoir. Après tout, c'est toujours meilleur quand on n'y a pas droit.» Exactement ce que je pense aujourd'hui...

Ce petit jeu a continué encore quelques minutes, puis tu as recommencé à pleurer. Là, tu m'as tout expliqué. Des Mangemorts avaient tué tes parents durant la nuit et tu l'avais apris le matin même. Tu maudissait cette guerre qui, tu en était sûre, allait te faire perdre tous les gens que tu aimais. Tu haïssait toute cette violence dont Voldemort était l'origine. Et tu m'as avoué que je te répugnais parce que mon père était Mangemort et que c'était peut-être lui le responsible du meurtre de tes parents. Tu as même dit que j'allait certainement suivre ses pas un jour.

C'est là que je me suis fâché. J'ai hurlé et hurlé encore que jamais je n'allait suivre les traces de mon père, que jamais je ne deviendrai un de ces êtres répugnants qui tuaient des gens sans pitié, et que jamais au grand jamais je ne m'approcherai de ce monstre sanguinaire nommé Voldemort. Et là, j'ai pleuré. De colère et de soulagement, parce que j'avait lâché tout ce que j'avait sur le coeur depuis trop longtemps.

Tu t'es excusée, gênée. J'ai détourné le regard, mais tu as continué à parler. Tu essayais de me réconforter... C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait ça pour moi. Et jamais je n'aurais cru que ma pire ennemie s'en chargerait. «Non, désolée, je ne voulait pas. Chhhut, je sais maintenant, je sais... Tout va bien aller, je sais que tu ne veut faire aucun mal...». Ces quelques simples mots m'ont touché au plus profond de moi-même.

Je t'ai regardée et je t'ai simplement demandé: «Pourquoi?» et tu m'as répondu: «Parce que personne ne mérite de souffrir comme tu as souffert. Parce que tu viens de me prouver que tu avais un coeur.». Tu m'as souri, puis j'ai essayé de te sourire à mon tour. À partir de ce moment, on se voyaient aussitôt qu'on en avait la chance, c'est à dire tous les soirs, dans le dortoir des préfets-en-chef. Ce n'était qu'une simple amitié, mais ça m'avait fait réaliser que la vie était belle, quand on avait quelqu'un à nos côtés.

Un soir, tu es rentrée avec un grand sourire, me sautant presque dans les bras. «Et qu'est-ce qui te mets dans un tel état?» demandais-je, amusé. «Mais rien voyons! m'as tu dit. Tu ne trouves pas, toi que la vie est belle?» «Euuuh... Ok, dis-moi que tu n'as pas reniflé les chaussettes de Rogue! Parce que vraiment... Pouaaaah! C'est l'enfer!». Nous avons rit, puis tu as reprit. «Mais non, triple idiot! C'est qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé que la vie était un merveilleux cadeau, même si... enfin, il y a quelques obstacles difficiles à surmonter.»

Je te trouvais fantastique à ce moment précis. Parce que c'était moi qui t'avais apris cela. Parce que tu l'avais retenu, et j'était content que quelqu'un m'écoute vraiment. Oui, cela peut te sembler bien anodin, mais pour moi, c'était la plus belle des choses. Puis tu as fait quelque chose dont je ne m'attendait absolument pas. Tu m'as embrassé fougueusement. Brèvement, mais fougueusement. Quelques secondes plus tard, tu as cessé et tu m'as regardé. Encore médusé, je n'ai rien dit sur le coup.

«Je... pourquoi?» «Il faut que je te fasse un dessin ou quoi?». Tu m'as regardé en souriant, me lançant un regard qui voulait tout dire. Tu m'aimais, tu venais de me le faire comprendre d'un simple regard. C'était la plus merveilleuse déclaration que jamais quelqu'un m'avait faite auparavant. Parce que je t'aimais depuis quelques temps aussi, après toutes les soirées que nous avions passées ensemble, à mieux se connaître.

«Mais... et... Et Weasley?? ai-je balbutié.» «Au diable Ron! C'est toi que je veut...». Et encore une fois, nous nous sommes embrassé. Nous n'avons rien fait cette nuit-là. Notre première fois fût la veille de notre départ de Poudlard, quelques mois après cette scène. Ce fût une nuit fabuleuse, que jamais je n'oublierai...

Mais toi, toi qui m'avait promis de ne jamais oublier, tu y seras malgré tout contrainte... Je reste fort. Tout simplement parce que tu me l'avait demandé, si quelque chose t'arrivait, juste avant la guerre. Tu ne voulais pas que ça gâche ma vie... Tu ne voulais pas que je pleure. Je te l'ai promis, mais je n'ai pas su tenir ma promesse.

Comment veux-tu que je ne pleure pas, sachant que la seule femme que j'ai aimée ne se souviendras plus de tout l'amour que je lui ai donné? Comment veux-tu que je ne pleure pas quand tu ne te souviendras même pas de moi, de toutes nos nuits passées ensemble, de toutes les merveilleuses choses que nous nous disions, de tous les projets que nous faisions? C'est dur, Hermione. C'est dur de réussir à oublier. Mais malgré tout j'essaie, pour toi. Je reste fort mais je ne t'oublie pas, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Il faut que je quitte maintenant. Je travaille dans 15 minutes. J'ai été heureux de passer te voir, même si ça n'a été qu'un bref instant. On dit qu'il est important de parler aux gens qui sont inconscients parce qu'ils nous entendent. Tu crois que c'est vrai, mon ange? Je l'espère... Je reviendrai te voir, bientôt. C'est promis. En attendant, je garde espoir que d'ici mon retour, tu ouvriras les yeux, et j'espère de tout mon coeur qu'il resteras une petite place pour moi dans ton coeur. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais...


	2. Oh merde

Bon... plusieurs m'on demandé une suite, et j'ai répondu à vos besoin Ce qui était donc sencé être un simple One-shot se transforme dès à présent en une vraie fic à chapitres. Je n'ai aucune idée du résultat, mais j'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui va se passer au cours des chapitres suivants! Je ne garantis pas 30 chapitres, je vais faire mon possible pour me rendre à AU MOINS une dizaine, mais bon, on verra au fur et à mesure! Sur ce, je dit merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne (ou mauvaise) lecture à tous...

* * *

Épuisé de son travail, Drago se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en rentrant chez lui. Il était environ 23h30. Il se versa un verre de Whisky et le but cul sec. Sa maison semblait tellement vide, quand il y était seul. Mais après tout, il était habitué, après avoir passé deux ans sans aucune compagnie. Le téléphone sonna, il répondit.

-Oui allo? Dit-il, étonné de recevoir un appel à cette heure.

-Dray? C'est moi, Blaise.

Drago agrandit les yeux de surprise. Pourquoi Blaise l'appellerait-il, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis Poudlard? Et d'ailleurs, où avait-il eu son numéro??

-Oh, Merlin! Un revenant!

-Ah, ah, très drôle vieux. Ça fait un bail non??

-Ouais, en effet. Je peut savoir ce que tu me veux?

-Toujours ton vieux caractère, à ce que je voit.

-Non, seulement avec des crétins qui ne donnent pas de nouvelles pendant deux ans.

-Hey, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'es fâché contre moi ou quoi?

Drago poussa un soupir.

-Non, je ne suis pas fâché. Désolé, je suis juste un peu épuisé, c'est tout.

-Ouais c'est ça, je dirait plus... préoccuppé.

-Mouais... Et puis d'abbord, où tu as eu mon numéro??

-J'ai cherché... Tu connais mes talents, on peux obtenir n'importe quoi de n'importe qui, quand on sais s'y prendre.

-T'es dégoutant.

-Je sais!

-Maintenant, tu veux bien me dire ce que tu me voulais au départ? Et ne me dit pas que ce n'était que pour des nouvelles, je ne te croirai pas.

-Bon, d'accord... Tu te souviens de la cérémonie qui a eu lieu après la bataille, pour faire honneur aux survivants de la grande bataille?

-Eeeuh... ouais, et alors?

-Alors, à la fin de cette cérémonie, ils demandaient à chacun des amis de chacuns des blessés de venir signer un registre. Je savait que les responsables tiendraient au courant tous les proches amis des blessés au sujet de leur guérison. J'ai... j'ai signé celui de Granger...

-Quoi?! Mais... je veux dire... je ne t'y ai pas vu, à cette cérémonie!

-Normal, je me cachait. C'est après que tout le monde aie signé le registre que je l'ai signé à mon tour. Tu comprends, je ne voulait pas trop me faire remarquer.

-C'est quand même pas une raison! Et puis tu m'aurais appellé seulement pour me dire que tu avais signé le registre de Hermione?!

-Non! Écoutes, et arrêtes de gueuler!

Le blond souffla un peu, puis reprit.

-Allez, continues, c'est bon.

-Donc je disaitque j'ai signé le registre et tout et tout... Et puis ce soir, vers environ 19 heures, j'ai reçu une appel de Sainte-Mangouste... Elle bouge, vieux! Elle a bougé un doigt, dans les alentours de 18h30! Les médicomages disent qu'elle se réveillera ce soir ou demain...

Blaise continua de parler, mais Drago n'écoutait plus. Hermione, SA Hermione, avait émis un signe de vie. Un seul petit signe de vie, un signe de vie qu'il attendait depuis 2 ans maintenant...

-Allô? Drago? Draaaaaagoooooo????

Il laissa tomber le combiné, reprit son manteau en vitesse puis transplana sur-le-champ à Sainte-Mangouste. Un doigt! Elle avait bougé un doigt!

-Bonjour, dit-il précipitament à la réceptionniste. Je viens voir Hermione Granger.

La jeune femme du comptoir lorgna suspicieusement Drago, du genre de dire "Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à cette pauvre petite à minuit et demie??", mais lui fit tout de même signe d'attendre un instant. Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle leva la tête vers Drago.

-Désolée, mais Mle. Granger vient tout juste de nous quitter.

Le blond agrandit les yeux de stupeur. Quoi?! Comment ça, elle venait de les quitter??? C'était impossible! Il y avait à peine 4 heures, elle avait donné signe de vie! Et maintenant... elle était morte. Il baissa la tête, désespéré, totalement convaincu que la meilleure solution, c'était le suicide. Il remercia vaguement l'infirmière pour l'information, puis se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Dehors, quelques joyeux lurons qui sortent de boîtes de nuit dans lecentre-ville de Londres se promènent, la plupart sont bourrés. À quelques mètres de la sortie, Potter, Weasley mâle et femelle et les parents de ces derniers s'affairent autour d'une jolie brune qui ne semble pas comprendre ce qui se passe...

-Hermione, tu ne nous reconnait pas?? dit le roux.

-Euh... pas du tout. Suis-je sensé vous connaître?

Hermione?! HERMIONE! Elle était vivante! Elle n'était pas morte! Drago faisait son possible pour dissimuler sa joie. Il la voyait vraiment en vie. Elle bougeait à nouveau!

-Désolée, mais je ne vous reconnait pas! Dit-elle, désespérée. Je suis vraiment désolée.

-C'est normal, ma chérie, dit Mme Weasley, un soupçon de déception dans la voix. S'il te plaît, suis-nous. Nous pourrions mieux nous expliquer autour d'un bon thé. Nous allons tout te raconter.

Drago voyait que Hermione hésitait. Après tout, c'était comme des inconnus à ses yeux, c'était normal.

-Je ne sais pas si... commença-t-elle.

-Hermione, fais-nous confiance, dit Harry d'une voix douce. Avons-nous vraiment l'air menaçants?

Elle les regarda un instant. Non, c'était vrai, ils avaient l'air bienveillants d'une certaine façon.

-Non...

-Alors s'il te plaît, fait-nous confiance.

Il lui tendit la main, et elle la prit. À ce moment, son regard croisa celui de Drago. Elle ne fit pas un geste, elle ne faisait que le regarder. Pourquoi ce jeune homme la regardait-il de cette façon, avec un regard si triste et nostalgique? Et pourquoi ce regard métallique lui rappellait vaguement quelque chose?

-Hermione? Dit doucement Ginny. Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça?

En entendant ces paroles, Drago se cacha immédiatement derrière la poubelle qui se trouvait à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

//Oh, Merlin, faites qu'elle ne m'aie pas vu!// pensa-t-il.

-Euh... rien. J'avait vu quelqu'un. C'était sûrement juste mon imagination.

Sur ce, le groupe transplana, sûrement vers le Terrier. Soulagé, Drago se releva et transplana chez lui.

-ELLE EST VIVAAAAAANTE!!!!! cria-il, sautant sur place.

C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. 2 ans à la regarder someiller. Il croyait qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais! Après avoir fêté seul pendant une bonne heure, il alla se coucher, plus heureux que jamais...

Le lendemain, il se leva et sauta immédiatement dans la douche. Il s'habilla et se rassit sur son lit, un sourire absent sur le visage. Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était bien réel. Il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais la revoir, mais il était seulement soulagé de savoir qu'elle était réveillée et bien en forme, même si elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, mis à part son nom.

Il avait congé, ce jour-là. Il avait décidé d'aller petit-déjeuner au restaurant. Avec qui? Avec Blaise. Il avait relevé le numéro sur le répondeur et l'avait appellé pour lui annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Ils en avaient donc convenu d'aller au resto, pour fêter ça autour de deux oeufs bacon.

-Non mais tu te rends compte! S'exclamma Drago, rendu là-bas.

-Oui, je sais, je sais, dit Blaise, fatigué d'entendre toujours la même chose depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au restaurant. Ça fait 15 fois au moins que tu le répètes. Est-ce que je peut manger en paix maintenant?

-Désolé, mais je suis si heureux pour elle! Même si ça doit lui faire un choc de se réveiller 2 ans plus tard, en ne sachant rien de ce qu'elle est, ni de tous les gestes héroïques qu'elle a posés avant...

-Si tu veux, je peut te laisser seul et tu pourras parler tranquille tu sais.

-Bon, d'accord, j'arrête... Alors, tu as une femme et un enfant??

-Et oui! Après la cérémonie des blessés de la guerre, mes parents ont décidés qu'on déménageait en France. Étant donné que je n'avait pas vraiment l'argent et la maturité de déménager dans un appartement, j'ai suivi. Puis une semaine après notre installation, j'ai rencontrée Isabelle qui m'a beacoup aidé à m'intégrer. Quelques mois plus tard, nous avons décidé de nous marier. Nous avons maintenant une fille de 10 mois en pleine santé qui s'appelle Catia.

-C'est super, je suis contente pour toi. Ça fait longtemps que vous vous êtes installés à Londres?

-Depuis environs 1 an. Mais mes parents sont restés en France, ils s'y plaisaient trop. Et je les comprend, c'est vraiment magnifique!

Après leur repas, ils sortirent du restaurant et décidèrent de trainer un peu dans le centre-ville. Non pas comme des filles, simplement pour parler un peu de leurs nouvelles vies, etc, etc...

-Quoi?! Tu vis encore seul depuis tout ce temps?? s'étonna Blaise. Mais ça fait deux ans!

-Hey, c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai toujours pas réussi à me la sortir de la tête! Et en plus, elle s'est réveillée, et...

-Et...???

-Chut!

Drago pointa quelque chose, près d'une boutique de lingerie féminine.

-Euh... ouais, tu iras, mais pas avec moi, dit Blaise.

-Non, triple idiot! Regarde qui vient juste de sortir de cette boutique!

-Euuuuh... Une vieille dame qui porte une robe à motifs de fleurs??

-Non, à côté!

-Son mari avec la grosse moustache brune??

-NON!!! HERMIONE!

À l'entente de son nom, la jeune fille se retourna. Quelqu'un d'autre la connaissait alors? Quand elle le vit, elle fit un saut. C'était lui, le même garçon qu'elle avait vu cette nuit, en sortant de l'hôpital...

-Ah d'accoooord! Dit Blaise, ayant soudain compris.

-Meeerde! Elle m'a vu! Vite, cache-moi!

Il tenta veinement de se cacher en arrière de Blaise, mais celui-ci refusa.

-Dray! Tu n'as pas arrêté d'en parler depuis ce matin, affronte-la enfin! Quoi, c'est Granger qui te ferait peur peut-être??

-Non, pas du tout! C'est que... Ça ne sert à rien, elle ne se rappelle pas...

-Et alors? C'est l'occasion rêvée enfin! Tu n'as pas réalisé que peut-être ce serait plus facile de la séduire, si au départ, vous ne vous détestez pas?

-Hein? J'ai pas tout compris...

-Bien sur! Quand vous êtes sorti ensemble pour la première fois, au début vous vous détestiez. Ça a été plus difficile, vous vous faisiez peu à peu confiance et ça a pris une éternité... Mais maintenant, avec ton charme, ça ne sera pas très difficile cette fois!

-Ouais... je suis pas sur que...

-Bah fait vite un choix, parce qu'elle se trame!

-Quoi?! Je...

-Bonjour, dit Hermione d'une voix timide. J'ai cru entendre mon nom. Est-ce que j'ai mal entendu?

//Oh Merlin... pensa Drago. Qu'est-ce que je dit, qu'est-ce que je fait? Je la séduit? Je lui dit qui je suis et qu'est-ce qu'on était avant qu'elle ne perde la mémoire? Je lui dit tout simplement bonjour en faisant semblant que je ne la connait pas?? Merde, je ne sais pas quoi dire! HELP!//


	3. L'invitation

_/Oh Merlin... pensa Drago. Qu'est-ce que je dit, qu'est-ce que je fait? Je la séduit? Je lui dit qui je suis et qu'est-ce qu'on était avant qu'elle ne perde la mémoire? Je lui dit tout simplement bonjour en faisant semblant que je ne la connait pas?? Merde, je ne sais pas quoi dire! HELP!/_

-Euh... je... bah enfin, je sais pas... Ça dépend, c'est quoi ton... votre nom?

/Et bah bravo! Là, t'as l'air intelligent, Drago! Non, mais pauvre con.../

-Hermione. Hermione Granger.

-Content... enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mlle. Granger.

/Tiens, là, c'est mieux. C'est ça, joue-la cool.../

-Moi aussi, Mr...?

-Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

-Je suis Blaise Zabbinni, se présenta à son tour le brun qui se sentait à part. Et puis, je crois que vous aviez tout simplement mal entendu. Nous n'avons pas prononcé votre nom une seule fois.

/Non mais quel manque de tact, ce Blaise.../

-Pardonnez-le, dit Drago. Il ne sait pas parler aux femmes. Et surtout... aux jolies femmes comme vous, mademoiselle Granger.

Drago vit Hermione rougir. Il était content de pouvoir lui parler, mais en même temps, il se sentait mal de lui mentir sur son identité. Il ne lui mentait pas vraiment, mais c'était comme lui cacher qui il était vraiment pour elle, et que représentait-elle à ses yeux, quand elle se souvenait de lui... (Nda.: Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez ce que je veut dire...)

-Hum, hum... interrompit Blaise. Il se fait tard, je croit que moi, je vais aller travailler. Passe une belle journée, Drago. Aurevoir, Mlle. Granger.

-Oui aurevoir.

Il s'exécuta et les laissa seuls ensemble. Ce fût Hermione qui brisa le silence.

-Se pourrait-il que je vous aie vu, cette nuit, à ma sortie de l'hôpital?

/Merde! Je savait bien qu'elle m'avait vu!/

-Vous sortez de l'hôpital? Fit Drago d'un ton faussement étonné. Et vous vous promenez ainsi dans la ville de Londres, seule? Vous ne devriez pas plutôt reprendre des forces et vous reposer?

-S'il vous plaît, pas de "vous".

-Bon, d'accord, si tu y tiens. Et bien toi aussi alors. Tu peux me dire tu.

-Tu?

-Oui?

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis Hermione reprit.

-Et puis ce matin, je n'avait pas très envie de rester couchée. J'était en pleine forme. Et avec les choses plutôt étranges que j'ai apprises sur moi hier soir, je n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ne pas bouger de la journée. J'ai donc décidé de venir en ville me promener, trainer un peu, tu vois?

-Oui, bien sur, je vois... Dis, tu es seule, ça ne te tente pas de trainer un peu avec moi? De toute façon, moi aussi je suis seul. Si je n'ai personne avec qui trainer, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais.

-Désolée, je ne peux pas, maintenant. Il va bientôt falloir que je retourne chez les gentilles personnes qui acceptent de m'héberger, sinon ils risquent de s'inquiéter.

-Oh...

-Mais par-contre, ce soir, je ne fait rien. Si tu as envie...

-Oh! Oui, oui, bien sur! Ça te dis, d'aller dîner? Ou de dîner chez moi, si tu en as envie. Enfin... Je comprendrais si tu ne voudrais pas, on ne se connait pas, et...

-Non, c'est très bien, je t'assures. Tu n'as qu'à me donner ton adresse, et je t'y rejoint à... 18 heures, ça te vas?

-Oui, pas de problème.

Il sortit un bout de papier et lui nota son adresse.

-Alors euh... à ce soir, dit timidement Hermione.

-Oui, à toutes!

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, retenant leur joie qu'ils ne manquèrent pas de laisser échapper chacun rendu chez eux...

-Bonjour tout le monde! Dit joyeusement Hermione en rentrant au Terrier, plus radieuse que jamais.

-Ah, Hermione! S'exclamma Ginny. Mais où étais-tu passée?

-Bien voyons, j'était au centre-ville de Londres, je vous avait laissé un mot pour vous le dire.

Elle pointa le papier posé sur la table sur lequel était écrit "Partie au centre-ville, voir un peu de pays. Reviens vers midi, Hermione.".

-Quoi? Vous ne l'aviez pas vu?

-Non, nous ne l'avions absolument pas vu! Gronda Mme. Weasley. Écoute, Hermione, nous nous inquiétions beaucoup pour toi. Nous pensions déjà que...

-Je sais, vous pensiez que jamais je ne me réveillerait de ce coma causé par je-ne-sais-quoi dans une certaine bataille finale contre je-sais-plus-qui et tout et tout, mais écoutez, je suis grande maintenant, j'ai presque 20 ans déjà et je sais ce que je fait. Et puis d'ailleurs... je sors, ce soir.

-Quoi?! S'étonna Ron.

Il avait toujours été surprotecteur avec Hermione, ce n'était pas un secret.

-Avec qui?

-Un gentil garçon que j'ai rencontré dans la rue, ce matin.

Elle se prit une pomme dans un panier de fruits puis poursuivit.

-Vous voudriez peut-être m'en empêcher? Dit-elle sur un ton d'amertume.

-Oh! Hermione! S'exclamma Mme. Weasley, indignée.

La jeune femme soupira.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement. Mais vous devez tout de même essayer de me comprendre Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai même du mal à croire ce que vous me racontez, sur le fait que je suis une sorcière, et tout ça... Mais je fait d'énormes efforts, je le jure. Laissez-moi tout simplement vivre ma vie et apprendre ce qui s'est passé, durant mon coma! Je veux simplement voir du monde, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il y eu un instant de silence, puis Harry prit la parole.

-Je crois qu'elle a raison. Nous devons lui laisser de la liberté, qu'elle voie tout ce qu'elle a oublié. Je croie sincèrement que ça l'aidera à se rappeller.

Ginny acquiéssa, ainsi que Ron. Mme Weasley était tout de même réticente, mais elle accepta pour ne pas être la seule à refuser. Sur ce, Hermione fit un sourire de reconnaissance à l'intention de Harry puis monta dans la chambre de Ginny avec sa pomme. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle revoie ce qu'elle allait mettre pour ce soir-là. Et la gentille rouquine, comme Hermione se plaisait à appeller Ginny, l'aiderait surement en lui prêtant quelques vêtements...

Je l'ai invitée à diner! S'exclamma Drago en appellant Blaise, en rentrant chez lui.

-C'est génial! T'as fais les premiers pas, c'est bien. Comme la première fois.

-Non, c'est pas génial! Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache ce que j'ai déjà été!

-Mais elle le savait, quand elle est sortie avec toi, la première fois!

-Mais c'est pas la même chose! Elle savait ma nature depuis le début, la première fois. Mais maintenant, elle croit que je suis un gentil toutou tout doux! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand elle apprendra qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà été dans le passé, avec elle et avec ses amis? Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

Moment de silence...

-Blaise?

-Sérieusement, t'es vraiment pire qu'une fille!

-Ta gueule! J'ai besoin de conseils! J'ai pas besoin de tes conneries!

-Bon, bon, d'accord... Bah moi, je dit que tu devrais pas t'en faire avec ça. De toute façon, t'as qu'à pas te faire prendre, avec elle. Nsuite, quand vous vous connaitrez mieux... Enfin, je veux dire, quand ELLE te connaitras mieux... enfin, quand elle te reconnaitra mieux... AAAAAH! Je me comprends! Quand vous vous connaitrez mieux, tu lui expliqueras tout ça. Parfois, aveuglé par l'amour, c'est plus facile de croire des choses.

-T'es un génie, Blaise!

-Je sais, on me le dit souvent...

-Bon, maintenant, je te laisse. J'ai un dîner à préparer!

-Ouais, c'est ça, à commander, tu veux dire!

-Eh! Je cuisines très bien!

-Si tu le dis... En tout cas, la dernière fois que j'ai eu le courage de goûter à ta cuisine mon vieux, j'ai été malade toute la nuit!

-On était en cinquième, p'tit con. J'suis vieux maintenant, j'habite tout seul et je n'ai plus 15 ans. Faut bien que je mange, une fois de temps en temps!

-Bon d'accord, j'veux bien te croire, cette fois... Allez, on s'en reparle plus tard! Bonne soirée surtout!

-Ouais, toi aussi, aurevoir.

Sur ce, Drago raccrocha. Il avait du pain sur la planche...


	4. Bonne soirée et début de journée

Coucou! Désolée, ça a pris du temps, mais je travaille maintenant sur une autre fic que je publierai surement dans pas beaucoup de temps! Mais en attendant, vous allez devoir vous contenter de ça! ;-) Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous conviendra! Je remercie chacune des personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent, et j'aimerais dire à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de review qu'il n'est jamais trop tard :-)

* * *

Il était maintenant presque 18 heures, Hermione se rapprochait de chez Drago. Elle était dans la rue, restait plus qu'à trouver la maison... Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile à manquer! Au bout de la rue s'élevait la plus belle maison qu'Hermione n'aie jamais vue.

Aux couleurs vertes et noires, elle semblait accueillante, malgré ses tons froids. On aurait dit un château! Il y avait beaucoup de fenêtres, et trois seules d'entres elles étaient éclairées, au rez-de chaussée. Elle s'avança dans l'allée qui menait à la maison, pris son courage à deux mains puis frappa à la porte à l'aide d'un gros heurtoir en forme de serpent, tout ça après avoir vérifié au moins une dizaine d'autres fois si elle était bien à la bonne adresse.

Drago vint ouvrir la porte après seulement quelques secondes, essoufflé et apparemment nerveux. Il était très beau, son apparence était soignée mais pas vraiment trop, comme il en avait l'habitude à Poudlard. Il avait les cheveux coiffés à la rebelle, avec une chemise noire et portait des jeans décontractés. Il espérait qu'en s'habillant ainsi, comme il le fesait les fins de semaine à Poudlard, pourrait peut-être réveiller de vieux souvenirs à Hermione...

Elle aussi était très belle. Elle portait une jolie robe rouge à petites bretelles qui lui arrivait aux genoux, qui n'était pas trop décoletée mais qui laissait quand même voir son cou et un peu plus bas. En le voyant, elle se sentit gênée.

-Oh... j'espère que je ne suis pas trop...

-Oh non! Tu ne l'est pas trop! Enfin, je veux dire... Tu es très belle.

-Merci, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Entre, je t'en prie, dit Drago en se poussant de l'entrée.

Elle s'exécuta, ôta sa veste puis le posa sur un crochet.

-C'est vraiment beau, chez toi! Ne pût-elle s'empêcher de dire. Je n'ai jamais vu une maison aussi somptueuse. En fait... la seule maison que je me rappelle avoir vue, c'est la maison des gentilles personnes qui m'hébergent chez eux...

Drago sourit à la vue d'une Hermione mal à l'aise. Ça fesait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit à cette vision...

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient en train de rire autour des fettucinnis alfredo (Nda.: Et oui ') qu'avait préparés Drago et une bonne coupe de Beaujolais, Hermione se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'en début de soirée. Elle aimait bien ce Drago. Il était gentil. Et, lui au moins, ne lui racontait pas toutes sortes d'histoires abracadabrantes comme le fait qu'elle était une sorcière... Bien sûr, c'était vrai qu'elle l'était et elle le savait, à cause de sa baguette et de ce qu'elle savait faire avec, mais c'était tout de même incroyable...

-C'est pas vrai?! S'exclama Hermione en éclatant de rire.

-Je te jures! Et tu aurais dû le voir, le pauvre Blaise, quand il a découvert ce qu'on lui avait fait... Il était tout rouge et on croyait tous qu'il allait se mettre à cracher des flammes, si on n'aurait pas réparé notre gaffe!

Hermione rit encore quelques instants avec Drago puis ils se turent. Il se faisait tard, il était bientôt presque minuit, et la jeune femme commençait à être un peu émechée.

-Bon... je crois qu'il est temps que je parte. Sinon, ils vont tous s'inquiéter et je...

-Non, reste encore un peu! Dit Drago sur ton ton tellement implorant qu'il fit sourire Hermione. Et si tu dormais ici? Je t'assure qu'il y assez de place... D'ailleurs, je me sens toujours assez seul dans cet immense manoir, et je n'aime pas ça. Tu me tiendrais compagnie.

-Je sais pas trop... et si en fait je découvrais que tu es un pervers dégoutant en plus d'être un psychopate disjoncté?

-Bah... tu te sauveras alors! Dit-il avec un petit sourire. S'il te plaît.

Il lui fit des yeux auquels aucune fille ne résisterais.

-Bon... se résigna Hermione. Je suis d'accord. Si tu me promets que tu n'es pas un psychopate...

-Promis!

-Il faut juste que je prévienne les Weasley. Ils seront fâchés contre moi, si ils ne savent pas.

-Aucun problème, envoie-leur un hibou, ils comprendront.

-Un hibou?

-Oui... euh... Une lettre, envoyée par un hibou.

-Ah! C'est bizarre, comme moyen de communication...

-Oui, mais ça va très vite!

-D'accord alors!

Elle écrivit donc une courte missive explicant qu'elle dormait chez un nouvel ami et qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain. Drago lui avait prêté son hibou pour qu'elle l'envoie, puis ils continuèrent de discuter après qu'Hermione eu l'âme tranquille.

-Parle-moi encore de cette école... Poudlard, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Drago se sentit mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas trop en dire, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

-Bien... Euhm... En fait, je n'était pas trop courtois, avec les gens.

-Pour vrai? Je ne te crois pas.

-Oui, je te jures. Je détestait tout le monde, et ils me le rendaient bien.

-Mais enfin... je veux dire, tu as sûrement dû aimer quelqu'un, un jour. Je veux dire, tout le monde aime une personne, au moins une fois dans sa vie.

-Oui... Je n'ai aimé qu'une seule fois... dit-il, la regardant intensément dans les yeux. C'était une femme merveilleuse, qui souriait tout le temps. Elle était très jolie, et sans même m'en avoir rendu compte, j'en était tombé amoureux...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Dit Hermione en mettant sa main sur celle de Drago, touché par ce qu'il disait.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis Drago se leva, buvant le reste de sa coupe de vin puis dit:

-Elle m'a oublié... Il se fait tard, non? Allons dormir, maintenant. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Hermione voulut protester, ce n'était pas une vraie réponse, mais après tout, c'était sa vie et pas la sienne. Enfin... c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Elle suivit donc Drago à travers les couloirs du grand manoir, puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois sculpté à la main.

-Bon et bien... bonne nuit, dit-il.

Elle adorait la façon dont il la regardait dans les yeux. C'était un regard si triste, si intense...

-Bonne nuit. Merci de m'héberger ce soir.

-Je te jures, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Il lui fit un sourire puis partit en direction de sa propre chambre, repensnt à la merveilleuse soirée qu'ils avaient passée ce soir.

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione se réveilla, elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Puis, elle se remémora les évènements de la veille. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de respirer l'odeur des draps dans lesquels elle avait dormi et de pousser un cri de joie. Elle avait passé une excellente journée hier soir. Elle se leva, se replaça les cheveux du mieux qu'elle le pût puis elle se leva pour aller rejoindre Drago qui était déjà dans la salle à manger en train de déguster des oeufs-bacon avec un bon café. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, il détourna les yeux de son journal et lui fit un sourire.

-Bien dormi, la belle aux bois dormant?

-Trop bien! Dit celle-ci en s'approchant, un sourire aux lèvres. Merci encore de m'avoir invitée à dormir. Disons que les gens qui m'hébergent d'habitude m'étouffent un peu.

-Oui, ils veulent ton bien, c'est normal. Tu veux manger?

-Oh oui, je meurs de faim!

Ils mangèrent donc encore une fois ensemble, parlant et riant comme la veille au soir. Dire que Hermione pensait être gênée, quand elle était arrivée le soir précédent chez Drago, mais au contraire, elle se sentait très bien avec lui. Il était drôle et avait une lueur de bienveillance dans les yeux, et quelque chose d'autre qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à déterminer mais qui la rassurait. Après un bon petit-déjeuner, Drago dû partir travailler.

-Est-ce qu'on va se revoir? Demanda Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient du grand manoir ensemble.

Le jeune homme fût content d'entendre ces paroles sortir de la bouche de sa belle. C'était les mêmes paroles qu'elle avait prononcées lors de leur premièr rendez-vous secret à Poudlard...

FLASH BACK

_Hermione et Drago sortaient de la salle sur demande, prenant bien soin de regarder autour d'eux pour voir si la voie était libre. Ils avaient passé une très bonne soirée ensemble et s'étaient découvert des points en commun. Ils se sourirent puis se regardèrent un moment._

_-Est-ce qu'on va se revoir? Demanda Hermione, une pointe d'espoir dans les yeux._

_Le garçon avait trouvé cette expression trop mignonne à l'époque. Il lui caressa la joue d'une main en lui souriant puis dit:_

_-Si tu le veux vraiment, oui, nous allons nous revoir. Aussi souvent que tu le veux._

_La soirée s'était terminé par un tendre baiser puis chacun était parti de son côté, vers leur salle commune respective..._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-Je te jures que nous allons nous revoir, Hermione, dit-il avec le même sourire qu'il avait affiché la première fois. Je l'espère de tout mon coeur.

Elle se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres du beau blond, ce qui le fit fondre. En baissant la tête, elle s'éloigna, lançant un léger:

-Pour la chance...

Quant à lui, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sautant de joie, il transplana pour se rendre au travail, puis sur place, il appella Blaise pour lui raconter tous les détails.

-Oui allo? Dit la voix encore ensommeillée de Blaise au bout du fil.

-BLAISE! JE T'ADORE MON VIEUX!

-Wow! On se calme! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, premièrement?

-Hermione! Hier soir! SUPER IDÉE!

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit?? T'es sourd ou quoi?! Parle en français, et moins vite! Mon cerveau n'est pas encore réveillé, lui...

-Bon d'accord... Euh... Hier soir, ton idée, c'était merveilleux. J'ai bien fait de l'inviter mon vieux, merci!

-Je te l'avait bien dit hein! Alors, qui c'est le meilleur? Raconte, allez, je veux tout savoir!

-Elle est arrivée, j'était trop nerveux... et alors, notre gêne est partie en deux minutes seulement. Nous avons mangé, parlé et... elle a dormi chez moi. Ce matin, quand elle s'est réveillé, j'était déjà dans la cuisine et... On est sortis de la maison, je devait aller travailler, et elle m'a embrassé!

-Oua! C'est encore mieux que ce que j'espérait! Tu l'as réinvitée?

-Non, pas encore... mais je sais où la rejoindre, elle est chez les Weasmoche.

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends hein? BOUGE!

Ils raccrochèrent puis Drago envoya un hibou à sa bien aimée...


	5. Retrouvailles

_Oua! Deux chapitres en une journée! Faut croire que j'ai de l'inspi aujourd'hui! D'un autre côté, ça va vous faire de quoi à lire, si je ne poste pas d'autre chapitre avant un mois :-) Bonne lecture à tous, comme d'habitude!_

Ça faisait une heure que Hermione lisait et relisait la lettre qu'elle avait reçue cet après-midi-là. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il avait aimé la soirée! Il voulait la revoir!

_Bonjour Hermione. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée hier soir. J'espère que ça a été le cas aussi pour toi. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais me revoir ce matin? Que dirais-tu de vendredi soir? Nous sommes maintenant mardi, je te laisse le temps d'y penser. Réponds-moi vite, bisoux, Drago._

_Ps.: Tu n'as qu'à dire mon nom au hibou pour qu'il revienne me porter ta réponse, il saura où je me trouve._

Alors qu'elle relisait pour la ènième fois sa lettre, Ginny entra dans la pièce.

-Ooooh, de qui vient cette lettre, par hasard? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Ce ne serait pas du bel inconnu avec qui t'es sortie hier soir?

-Bah... oui!

-Passe-moi ça! Je veut lire!

Hermione aimait bien Ginny. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, c'était elle, avec Harry, qui lui faisait le plus confiance et qui la considérait le plus comme une adulte.

-Non, il n'en n'est pas question! Dit celle-ci en se levant pour échapper à la rousse qui lui avait sauté dessus.

Ainsi commença une course à la lettre dans la chambre. La brune courait partout dans la pièce, luttant pour garder ce qui lui appartenait tandis que Ginny, riant comme une folle furieuse, tentait en vain de l'attrapper.

-Arrête! Cria Hermione en riant. Tu ne l'auras pas!

Elles arrêtèrent donc de courir, essoufflées et mortes de rire.

-Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir son nom? Demanda Ginny en s'affallant dans son lit.

-Il s'appelle Drago. Il est super gentil. Je te jures, c'est un ange.

Le regard de Ginny changea en cet instant précis.

-Drago... comme Drago Malefoy? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, effectivement... Mais comment tu le sais, tu le connais? S'étonna Hermione.

Ginny était la seule personne qui avait été au courant de la relation entre Hermione et Drago, alors qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Mis à part Blaise, bien sûr. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient renouer, sans que la brune ne sachent qu'ils avaient déjà été ensemble dans le passé? Dans les débuts de leur relation, Ginny était contre. Elle et la brune avait, pour quelques temps, arrtêté de se parler à cause d'une querelle à ce sujet...

FLASH BACK

_-Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'absentait, durant les soirs de semaine hein? Dit Ginny, furieuse. Tu aurais pu au moins me le dire! Et avec lui, en plus! _

_-Arrête, Ginny! Répliqua Hermione sur le même ton. C'est exactement pour ça, que je ne te l'ai pas dit! Je savait d'avance que tu réagirait comme ça! _

_-Mais bien sûr, que je réagis comme ça! Tu es mon amie, 'Mione, et il n'est pas question que je te laisse sortir avec Drago Malefoy! Il ne t'aime pas, pour lui, tu es comme toutes les autres filles qu'il s'est tapé cette semaine!_

_-Il a changé, Ginny! Il a vraiment changé!_

_-C'est ce que tu crois ou c'est ce qu'il a essayé de te faire croire?_

_Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Hermione fusillait Ginny du regrd. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait vraiment. Elle pensait au moins que sa meilleure amie aurait pu comprendre._

_-Je l'aime, Ginny. Et que ça te plaise ou non, je continuerai à le voir. Mais n'en dit surtout pas un mot à Harry et à Ron. Sinon..._

_-Sinon quoi? Tu m'enverra ton futur Mangemort me foutre une raclée à coups de doloris? De toute façon, je ne leur dirai jamais. Ils le prendront beaucoup plus mal que moi, sois-en certaine. Moi, je te te laisse. Mais fait bien attention et écoute ce que je te dit. Je t'aurai prévenue._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Plus tard, elles avaient renoué et Ginny s'était rendu compte que Drago avait vraiment changé.

-Euh... oui, en quelque sorte, je le connait, répondit Ginny à la question de la brune.

-Et... moi, je le connaissait?

La rousse hésita un instant. Est-ce qu'elle devrait lui dire la vérité?

-Euuuuh... je pense que non... Non, tu ne le connaissait pas. Il allait à Poudlard avec nous mais... Non, on ne le voyait pas très souvent. Et je ne crois pas qu'il t'aie connu aussi.

-Bien! Ouff, pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait menti!

Ginny l'avait échappé belle...

En fin d'après-midi, Hermione avait répondu à Drago. Sa réponse était positive, bien évidemment. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous Vendredi soir à 20 heures dans un parc non-loin de chez les Weasley, à Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule. Et elle avait aussi invité Ginny, pour qu'elle revoie Drago, puisqu'elle le connaissait. Après tout, ce serait une bonne soirée de retrouvailles!

**VENDREDI SOIR, AU PARC...**

-Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il fait? S'impatientait Hermione. Il est 20H20!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il devrait être sur le point de se montrer! la rassura Ginny.

Justement, la barrière de fer qui menait au parc grinça puis Drago entra, cherchant du regard sa belle.

-Ah! Le voilà... Drago! On est ici!

Drago se retourna. Qui ça, ''ON''? L'expression de son visage changea quand il vit Ginny. Lui avait-elle tout dit? Pendant un instant, il songea à rebrousser chemin. Mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux affronter plutôt que se défiler. Il fit donc un pas, puis un autre, puis rapidement, il se retrouva devant les deux jeunes femmes.

-Eh! Salut! Dit-il, ayant retrouvé toute sa contenance. Ça va?

-Oui très bien! Dit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Tu connaisa Ginny, n'est-ce pas? Ginny Weasley, elle était avec nous à Poudlard à ce qu'il paraît.

-Oui! Oui, bien sûr. Salut Ginny, comment ça va?

-Très bien, _Drago, _et toi, comment va la vie? Dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Super, ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux.

Un silence mal à l'aise s'installa durant lequel Ginny fixait Drago comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Pour le briser, Hermione parla.

-Vous voulez qu'on aille se promener dans le parc? Le coucher de soleil est magnifique!

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Drago, soulagé que ce silence soit brisé et qu'il peuve échapper au regard gênant de la rousse.

Après un moment, encore silencieux, Ginny demanda à Hermione si elle pouvait lui emprunter son compagnon pendant un instant.

-Oui oui, bien sûr, pas de problème.

Elle l'emmena donc à l'écart puis le fixa dans les yeux.

-Ça faisait un bail, dit Drago avec un sourire gêné.

-Pas de ça avec moi, répliqua la rousse sur un ton sans répliques. À Poudlard, j'ai bien réussi à avaler votre relation. Je te trouvait sympa, et tout, mais là, ce n'est pas correct ce que tu fais.

-Mais de quoi tu parles enfin?

-Tu profites de la situation! Elle ne se souviens de rien, et toi, tu l'invites comme ça, tout bonnement, en prétendant que tu ne la connais pas! Tu aurais pu au moins lui dire la vérité!

-Ah oui, et comment tu voulais que je fasses hein? Débarquer comme ça, comme si de rien n'était et lui dire ''Salut Hermione! Tu ne le sait peut-être pas, mais toi et moi, on est fous l'un de l'autre! Ça te dit de venir dîner chez moi, un de ces quatre, pour faire comme au bon vieux temps?''. Désolée Weasley, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça je te signale! Je lui aurait fait peur, elle aurait pensé que j'était un psycopathe, et elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou!

-Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas lui dire la vérité.

-Je l'aime, Ginny.

À ce moment, le désespoir qu'il y avait dans ses yeux décontenança la gryffondor au plus haut point. Jamais il n'avait été aussi franc avec elle de toute sa vie. Elle était vraiment prête à le croire.

-Écoute, je suis prête à laisser passer, cette fois-ci, se résigna-t-elle enfin. Mais si un jour j'apprend que tu lui as fait quelque chose, si un jour tu la laisses tomber, tu vas avoir à faire à moi, c'est clair?

-Très.

Sur ce, ils retournèrent voir Hermione.

-Ça vous dit une glace? Dit celle-ci, anthousiaste.

**LE SOIR, CHEZ DRAGO**

Blaise et Drago sirotait tranquillement un bière, assis dans le salon du beau blond qui lui racontait sa soirée.

-Non! Dit Blais, amusé. Elle avait emmené Weasley femelle junior!

-Je te jures.

-Haha! Pauvre vieux! Tu as du en baver!

-Pas vraiment en fait... C'est vrai qu'elle le prenait pas au début, mais après ça allait mieux. Finalement, on est allés manger une glace dans une boutique sympa, pas loin du parc, et puis on a bien rigolé.

-Ouais... Dans le fond, ta soirée n'a pas été si mauvaise que ça!

-Ouais, c'est vrai que ça aurait pu être pire.

-Tu parles! Weasley aurait pu tout lui dire, et là, tu aurais été dans la merde jusqu'au cou!

-Ça tu peux le dire!

-À la tienne, mon vieux! Et à ta chance phénoménale!

Il frappèrent leur bière ensemble puis prirent une gorgée.

-On a rendez-vous demain au même endroit, annonça-t-il. Et elle m'a promis de ne pas emmener Ginny. Disons qu'elle a remarqué qu'entre elle et moi, c'était pas la parfaite chimie.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que ça a du être dur de faire semblant que tu adorait sa meilleure amie pendant toute une soirée. Surtout que toi, les rapports d'amitié, c'est pas vraiment ton fort!

-Tu l'as dit!

-Qui c'est, dit Blaise, peut-être que demain, avec un peu de chance, ça ne se finira pas juste avec une glace!

-Blaise, t'es vraiment le plus débile des pervers cons que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie! Et encore, des pervers cons j,en ai rencontré souvent, mais des débiles, ça, jamais!

Ils rirent un bon coup puis ils allèrent au lit, épuisés de leur journée de travail et Drago, épuisé de sa soirée éprouvante...


	6. De mieux en mieux

**Bonjour à tous et je suis affreusement désolée pour le monumental retard que j'ai pris! Je peux tout vous expliquer... Heum heum... Voilà, il y a quelques mois, mon ordinateur a brisé et il a fallu des tas et des tas de réparations pour découvrir que finalement... c'était le clavier qui avait un problème --. 400 de réparations alors que j'aurais pu tout simplement remplacer le clavier pour 8. M'enfin... Maintenant je suis de retour et je promets de ne plus jamais vous abandonner :D Enfin... sauf en cas de légers problèmes techniques '**

**Maintenant, trêve de bavardages, place à la lecture...**

**

* * *

**Drago était encore devant la glace, se préparant nerveusement pour son rendez-vous de ce soir avec Hermione. Il allait partir dans 10 minutes et il vérifiait pour une énième fois si il était parfait comme il en avait l'habitude. Puis, fin prêt, il s'adressa lui-même un clin d'oeil et transplanna au parc de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule.

Le temps était très doux et le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, il était 20 heures. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Là, assise sur la balançoire du milieu, dans toute sa splendeur et plus encore. Une lueur de douceur émanait d'elle, on avait envie de l'approcher. Mais, ce qui frappa le plus Drago, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle dégageait, ni même qu'elle était en ce moment la plus belle femme au monde. Non... C'était ce qu'elle portait...

**FLASH BACK**

Elle courait, les bras en l'air, les yeux fermés, comme si elle souhaitait s'envoler. Cette expression de bonheur qui flottait à cet instant sur son doux visage le faisait rêver. Sa robe blanche et légerte virevoletait autour d'elle, donnant l'impression bizarre mais magnifique qu'elle avait des ailes. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle de quelques mètres et la contempla avec admiration. Et, constatant qu'elle ne le remarquait pas, il l'attrappa par derriere, la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota tendrement:

-Attention mon ange, ne t'envole pas sans moi...

Hermione sursauta puis se retourna vers Drago en riant.

-Hey, on n'espionne pas les gens come ça!

Il l'embrassa tendrement et la libéra.

-Désolé, je te cherchais. J'avait trop envie de regarder le coucher de soleil avec toi.

Elle sourit puis le prit par la main pour l'emmenner près du lac noir, sous un saule pleureur. Ils s'assirent côtes à côtes et elle enfouit sa tête au creu de l'épaule du jeune homme, humant son doux parfum. Au loin, le soleil de feu était sur le point de se coucher pour laisser sa place à la lune argentée et ses étoiles, offrant un merveilleux spectacle aux deux jeunes gens.

-Hermione... Je t'aime.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et pût alors voir autant de sincérité que jamais personne n'avait jamais vu dans le regard de quelqu'un. Et à ce moment précis, elle sût que c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait passer le restant de ses jours. Folle de joie, elle releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Moi aussi, Drago. Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

La même robe, la même robe blanche qu'elle portait ce jour là, qui lui donnait cet air si... magique. Il se rapprocha puis, prit la parole.

-Salut, dit-il en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Tu es vraiment jolie ce soir.

La jeune fille releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire timide.

-Merci... t'es pas mal non plus.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant sans dire un mot puis Drago brisa le silence.

-Alors, on se la fait cette glace?

* * *

Ils allèrent passer le reste de la soirée chez Drago, buvant un verre au salon.

-J'ai vaiment passé une bonne soirée avec toi, Drago. C'est comme si... je ne sait pas... j'ai la sensation étrange de t'avoir toujours connu.

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... pensa le beau blond.

-Tu es vraiment le plus gentil des garçons que je connaisse, jusqu'à maintenant, continua-t-elle. Bah... faut dire aussi que les seuls autres garçons dont je me rappelle l'existence sont Ron, Harry et monsieur Weasley mais bon...

Elle lui sourit. Un des sourires que Drago n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Un sourire d'affection. Et peut-être même...

-Je peux rester dormir encore ce soir? Demanda Hermione. Je suis un peu éméchée et bon... j'ai bien peur de ne pas trop savoir comment m'en aller chez les Weasley. Bah, je sais un peu transplanner mais j'ai bien trop peur de me désartibuler...

-Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème, coupa Drago.

-Oh... et... J'ai peur, seule, dans le noir... je peux bien dormir avec toi? Dit-elle avec un air innocent, pas si innocent que ça.

Celà en fût trop pour Drago. Il se leva de son siège pour aller embrasser fougueusement Hermione qui répondit avec plaisir à ce baiser plus qu'attendu.

-Où est ta chambre? Demanda Hermione en haletant.

-Au premier chuchota Drago. Viens, je t'y conduit immédiatement...

Il reposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de Drago, se collant de plus en plus à lui. Il arriva enfin au pied de l'escalier et ne prit pas plus de temps pour le monter quatre à quatre. Ce ne fût pas très difficile, Hermione pesait une plume. Il déposa Hermione par-terre seulement pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et la reprit ensuite, pour aller la déposer doucement sur son lit paré de soie noire.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ce soir? Demanda Drago, par respect.

Elle se redressa légèrement puis, comme toute réponse, l'entraîna avidement sur elle en l'embrassant.

-Hermione, dit-il entre deux baisers. Je t'aime...

La jeune femme le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de déceler le moindre mensonge dans ses paroles ou dans ses yeux. C'était la déclaration la plus sincère qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue.

-Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-elle, empreinte par le désir.

* * *

Drago se réveillait lentement, sentant une présence à ses côtés. Une présence qu'il n'avait pas senti il y avait de cela bien longtemps. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant le visage encore endormi de sa belle. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il se leva en douceur, enfila un boxer noir puis descendit pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il se rappellait encore qu'est-ce que Hermione mangeait le matin, il se mit donc au travail. Il lui fit une grande assiette d'oeufs brouillés, de bacon, de crêpes et de petits fruits avec une montagne de chantilly. Ensuite, il lui versa une tasse de café bien chaud, y rajoutant 2 crèmes et 2 sucres, et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Il mit le tout sur un plateau et remonta à l'étage: il allait lui servir le petit déjeuner au lit.Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait!

Drago entra dans la pièce où Hermione dormait encore paisiblement, nue, sous les draps de soie noirs. Il déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet qu'il y avait juste à côté du lit puis la réveilla tout en douceur, lui effleurant la joue du bout des doigts, se souvenant qu'elle n'avait pas le sommeil bien dur.

-Allez, c'est l'heure de se réveiller. Tu veux manger un peu?

Peu à peu, elle ouvrait les yeux et décernait la pièce où elle était. Puis elle vit Drago, s'étira et lui fit son plus beau sourire matinal.

-Ça sent le bacon et le café tout frais! Dit-elle.

Drago lui présenta le plateau qu'il avait lui-même préparé et ils mangèrent ensemble, se taquinant de temps en temps. Après avoir fini de manger, Hermione se rhabilla.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit celle-ci.

-Quoi? S'étonna Drago. Déjà? Mais pourquoi?

-Les Weasley vont s'inquiéter, avec Harry et les autres. Et ils vont être fous de rage quand je vais rentrer, puisqu'ils ne savent pas du tout où j'ai passé la nuit.

-Mais tu es majeure et responsable, tu sais parfaitement ce que tu fais et ils n'ont pas un mot à dire là-dessus.

-Désolée... Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, insista-t-elle avec un regard triste.

-Bon... d'accord alors. Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'au parc? Je transplannerai avec toi, puisque tu as peur de te désartibuler.

Hermione approuva cette idée et trouva cette attention mignone.

-Merci, Drago.

-Tu peux m'appeller maître, si tu veux, plaisanta-t-il.

-Ouais, le maître des cons tu veux dire! Répliqua-t-elle avec une lueur de malice au fond des yeux.

-Peut-être... mais tu l'aimes, ce con.

Sur ces mots, il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Hermione fît une grimace.

-Ouais bah tu devrais peut-être aller te brosser les dents, je t'aimerais encore plus!

Il alla donc s'habiller plus convenablement, faire sa toilette et bien sûr, se brosser les dents, à la demande de la brune.

-On y va? Demanda-t-il, affichant un grand sourire. Je sens bon maintenant!

Sur ce, ils transplanèrent vers le fameux parc de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule.

* * *

Arrivés sur place, ils s'assirent et parlèrent un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût vraiment temps qu'elle s'en aille.

-Tu fais quoi, le week-end prochain? Demanda Drago en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

-J'en sais rien... pourquoi? Monsieur aurait-il des projets en tête?

-Peut-être... dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Allez, je veux savoir!

-Bon, d'accord... Bah il se trouve que j'ai un chalet, au bord de la mer, et je me demandait si ça te dirais de venir passer le week-end avec moi, là-bas.

-Mais bien sûr voyons! On va bien s'amuser.

-Oui, c'est sûr. Allez, maintenant, file, avant que tu ne te fasses pincer!

Ils s'embrassèrent puis se firent une dernière étreinte.

-Je t'aime, chuchota l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon ange.

Soudain, elle se détacha de lui, une expression bizarre collée au visage.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bah... je t'aime.

-Non, après.

-Quoi? Mon ange? Si ça ne te plait pas...

-Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste... J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu. Ou plutôt, de déjà entendu... Mais enfin! C'est surement rien! Le docteur m'a dit quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital que ça risquait de m'arriver.

Drago avait eu chaud!

-Alors, aurevoir, dit-il. On se revoit le week-end prochain!

-Oui, aurevoir.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire puis partit. Drago la regarda jusqu'à temps qu'elle ne tourne le bout de la rue. Puis il retransplanna jusque chez lui.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Hermione et lui, dans le parc. Plus loin, assis sur un banc caché par des branches d'arbre, Harry Potter les guètait. Et, une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il n'était pas particulièrement heureux d'avoir vu son pire ennemi de toujours embrasser sa meilleure amie amnésique...

**

* * *

****Voilà! Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plu à tous et je reviens plus tard sur le prochain chapitre! Aurevoir à tous et laissez plein de reviews pour mon retour :D Je commençait à être en manque! Xxx Moon'**


	7. La preuve tant attendue

**Bonjour tout le monde! :D Comme vous pouvez tous le constater, ce chapitre a moins tardé que le précédent J'espère bien sûr qu'il vous plaia, comme les autres et patati et patata... Je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de poster des reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur de savoir que vous ne me détestez pas tous après ma looooooongue absence. Et mainenant, assez bavarder, je vous laisse lire le chapitre... et me dire ce que vous en pensez! :P Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Le temps était doux, comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces dernières semaines. Le week-end tant attendu était enfin arrivé et Hermione ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec ses bagages. Drago vérifia donc quelques petites choses avant de sortir puis vérifia d'avoir bien barré la porte derrière lui, pour aller l'attendre, assis sur le trottoir en face de chez lui. Ça allait être leur ''premier'' week-end ensemble. Deux jours et demi dans une maison, seuls tous les deux, à ne penser rien qu'à eux.

Il vit Hermione tourner au coin de la rue et se leva, tout sourire. Quand elle le vit, elle esquissa un petit sourire mais c'est un air maussade qui le remplaça très vite.

-Salut, dit-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu n'es pas contente de passer le week-end avec moiÉ

-Non, ce n'est pas ça... répondit la belle brune. C'est que... bon, Harry avait l'air plutôt déprimé cette semaine et... je m'inquiète pour lui. En chemin, je me suis dit qu'on serait peut-être mieux de...

-Quoi? Annuler notre week-end? Hermione, non! Je t'en supplie, il va s'en remettre. Et puis..., dit-il avec un sourire carnassier, tu manquerais peut-être le plus beau week-end de ta vie en compagnie du plus merveilleux des hommes sur Terre!

Elle parût hésiter un moment puis elle lui sourit.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle. Je m'en fait trop. Allez, partons d'ici!

Elle l'embrassa puis lui fit le plus magnifique des sourires auquel Drago répondit. Puis ils transplanèrent en direction du chalet de vacances du beau blond...

* * *

-Tu es bien sûr que c'était eux? S'étonna Ron Weasley dans une des chambres du Terrier, à Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule.

-Absolument certain Ron! J'aurais pas rêvé! Répondit Harry. Avant qu'Hermione ne parte, Malefoy l'a embrassé. Ils passent le week-end au bord de la mer dans le chalet de Malefoy. Et moi, je l'ai laissée partir sans rien dire... Non mais quel con!

-Mais non voyons, reprit le roux. C'est pas ta faute. Tu sais quoi? J'ai une idée. On va y aller, chez Malefoy, ce week-end.

-Mais tes malade?! Et en plus, je sais pas où il est, moi, le chalet de Malefoy! Il peut être n'importe où, au bord de n'importe quelle mer dans le monde, connaissant Malefoy.

-Bien sur que non! Pas à son chalet! Ah, c'est pas possible, faut tout t'expliquer... Écoute, de la façon dont tu me racontes cette histoire, j'en déduis qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Je connais 'Mione voyons, c'est pas le genre de fille à embrasser n'importe qui. Donc, puisqu'ils passent le week-end tous les deux ailleurs, ça veux dire que...

-Qu'il n'y aura personne chez Malefoy durant tout le week-end!

-Exactement!

-Bravo, dit Harry, étonné. Dis, ça t'arrive souvent ces temps-ci?

-De quoi tu veux parler?

-D'être intelligent.

-Ah... et bien puisque t'en parles... Tu trouves pas que ça sent le brûlé? Plaisanta Ron avant de rire à gorge déployée.

* * *

Le chalet était quand même grand, pour un chalet. Ce n'était pas ce genre de minables petites maisons en bois ronds à 3 pièces, c'était une véritable maison, chauffée, avec de grandes baies vitrées de tous les côtés. Bref, c'était tout de même respectable. Ils rentrèrent et s'installèrent confortablement. Ensuite, ils allèrent passer l'après-midi à la plage...

-Il fait chaud aujourd'hui! Dit Drago en arrivant sur la plage avec sa serviette qu'il étendit par-terre. Ça va nous faire du bien de se rafraichir un peu!

Hermione s'avança un peu et se pencha pour toucher à l'eau. Mais elle retira vite sa main: L'eau était glacée.

-Quoi?! Tu crois que je vais plonger là-dedans?? Mais tu rêves mon gars!

-Ah oui?

-Oui!

-Tu en es certaine?

-Absolument!

-Et bah... moi non!

Sur ces mots, il se leva en riant et courut vers Hermione qui se retrouva bien rapidement sur les épaules du beau blond à hurler et à lui marteler le dos de coups.

-Lâches-moi! NOOON! JE VEUX PAS...

PLOOOOUCH!! Drago plongea à la mer, Hermione sur le dos. Bientôt, ils remontèrent à la surface, Hermione grelottant et Drago mort de rire.

-Mais t'es m...m...malade!! L'eau est g...g...glacée!

-Bah non voyons, on va s'y faire!

-Parle pour toi! Moi j...j...je sors!

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Mais, ayant encore plus froid à l'extérieur de l'eau à cause du plongeon, elle ne prit pas de temps pour revenir nager avec son bien-aimé.

-Je savait que tu pouvais pas m'abandonner comme ça, dit Drago avec un sourire arrogant.

-Ne parle pas si vite... si je suis revenue, c'est pour te noyer!

Sur ce, elle lui envoya une grande giclée d'eau en pleine figure puis s'enfuit à la nage.

-Tu crois peut-être pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça? Demanda-t-il, amusé. Attends un peu, tu vas voir comment je m'appelle!

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, au manoir Malefoy...**

-Allez... allez! S'impatienta Ron. Mais pouquoi j'arrive plus à crocheter une serrure?!

Harry le regardait depuis une demie-heure essayer de crocheter la serrure de l'immense maison avec une épingle à cheveux dérobée dans le coffre de sa soeur. Il riait de son meilleur ami qui, bêtement, avait oublié l'espace d'un moment qu'il était sorcier.

-Ron? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu as une baguette dans ta poche!

-Je sais... fit-il, avec une moue boudeuse. Je voulait parraître intelligent...

Ils rirent un instant puis Harry se chargea de débarrer la porte d'entrée avec un Alohomora! murmuré. La porte n'offrit aucune résistance et les deux amis purent donc entrer sans aucun problème.

Le manoir Malefoy était plus silencieux que jamais, ce qui lui donnait un air teriblement lugubre. On avait l'impession que si on s'y enfonçait trop profondément, la porte allait se refermer et nous garder prisonnier à tout jamais. C'est pourquoi Ron fut un peu réticent à l'idée d'y entrer et resta sur le pas de la porte un instant, considérant les lieux un instant. Mais Harry le convinct finalement et ils refermèrent même la porte derrière eux (Bah oui, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons...).

Malgré la frousse qu'elle causait aux deux aventuriers, la demeure était d'un charme fou et on voyait que la personne qui habitait les lieux était riche. Des tableaux coutant une fortune étaient accrochés aux murs de tous les couloirs, on voyait parfois des sculptures venant de différents pays par-ci par-là et le plafond était tellement haut qu'on avait peine à le distinguer. Soudain, un Bang! Sonore se fit entendre juste derière Harry qui se retourna en sursautant.

-Ron! Tu peux pas faire attention un peu aux choses qui t'entourent?! Allez, remets cette foutu statue en place qu'on continue notre recherche.

-Désolé... Mais au fait Harry, on echerche quoi exactement?

-Des preuves que 'Mione détestait ce salaud auparavant. Des preuves que ce putain de Malefoy lui ment depuis le début. Il faut absolument qu'elle le déteste pour qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais le revoir.

-Ha...

-Allez, on se sépare, dit Harry en arrivant à un coin qui menait vers deux couloirs différents. Tu vas à gauche et moi, je pends à droite. On se retrouve ici dans une heure, compris?

-Compris! Dit Ron en prenant à gauche.

Harry continua donc sa route vers la droite, persuadé que ça lui porterait chance. C'était bien connu dans les films, on trouvait toujours quelque chose de bien au bout du chemin de droite. Avançant donc dans la faible lueur d'une lampe torche qu'il avait pensé emmener, il s'arrêtait parfois pour ouvrir une porte par-ci par-là mais ne trouvait jamais rien d'interressant et continuait donc son chemin.

Presqu'arrivé au bout du couloirs et començant à désespérer, il remaqua une porte qui n'était pas comme les autres. Elle était plus grande que les autres et plus entretenue; une affiche était aussi accrochée sur celle-ci et promettait les plus pires souffrances à quiconque oserait pénétrer dans cette pièce. Mais Harry, baguette parée, n'aie pas peur d'ouvrir la porte donc s'échappait une étrange lueur argentée.

Il s'attendait à ce que la pièce soit gardée avec les plus grands sorts de protection mais il n'en fût rien et il pût donc ranger sa baguette. Il ne tarda pas à découvrir ce qui provoquait la lueur argentée dans le couloir. Au fond de la pièce et comme seul et unique meuble se trouvait une pensine de marbre vert et argent dans laquelle des pensées se bousculaient, provoquant un étrange bruit de bouillonnement.

Harry n'avait vu que deux pensines dans sa vie. Celle qu'il y avait dans le bureau de Dumbledore et qu'il avait découvert pendant sa 4ème année, durant le tournoi des trois sorciers, et qu'il avait revu encore durant ce qu'aurait du être sa 7ème année, et une autre dans le bureau de Severus Rogue, son professeur de potions, alors que ce dernier lui apprenait l'occlumencie durant sa 5ème année.

Il s'en approcha, triomphant, considérant ceci comme étant peut-être sa preuve tant attendue. Il brassa tout d'abbord le contenu de sa ''preuve'' avant de se pencher lentement au-dessus et de se sentir tomber, tomber, encore tomber...

_Harry atterit enfin dans ce qui semblait être le parc de Poudlard. Il chercha Dago du regard et ne tarda pas à le trouver. Au soleil, le blond n'était pas difficile à trouver, sa chevelure dorée brillant comme jamais. Il était seul et avait l'air tellement calme, en paix, jamais le Survivant ne l'avait vu comme cela. Mais bon, il redevint enfin lui-même lorsqu'il apperçut, au loin, Pansy Parkinson et les deux bouledogues qui venaient vers lui._

_À ce moment, donc, il se releva, affichant son sourire moqueur habituel, et alla rejoindre sa bande. Drago se plaça bien évidemment en évidence à l'avant, comme leader du groupe. Ils semblaient tous se concentrer sur un meme point dont Harry ne tarda pas à trouver l'origine. C'était Hermione, assise près du lac, son livre de potions à la main. La foudre des Serpentard allait encore une fois s'abbattre sur son amie. Si Harry auait pu intervenir, il aurait sauté sur le leader du groupe et lui aurait foutu une belle raclée, mais puisqu'il ne pouvait que regarder, il s'approcha en silence et assista à la scène qui suivit._

_-Alors, le rat de bibliothèque, provoqua Drago, toujours plongée dans tes bouquins? Peut-être que si tu lâchais le papier un peu et que tu t'arrangerais pour être potable, alors PEUT-ÊTRE, je dis bien peut-être, je pourrais songer à te mettre dans mon lit. Je suis sûr que tu adorerais, comme toutes les autres qui ont crié mon nom avant toi._

_Hermione se leva avec un regard de dégoût et scruta des yeux les Serpentard présents, maintenant morts de rire. _

_-Vous êtes pathétiques, dit-elle._

_À ce moment, Harry se rappella du caractère coloré de Hermione. Elle soutenait le regard de chacun des serpents, qui n'osaient plus parler à présent._

_-Vous vous moquez bien des gens, mais jamais vous ne vous êtes arrêter deux secondespour vous regarder dans un mirroir. Il suffirait d'un seul instant, un seul tout petit instant, pour que vous vous rendiez compte à quel point vous avez fait du mal autour de vous. Et j'ai hâte que ce jour arrive. Parce que sérieusement, vous êtes gonfflants. Tous!_

_À ce moment, Harry crût appercevoir un clin d'oeil amusé de la part de Hermione envers le blond. Mais il se dit simplement qu'il avait sûrement halluciné et suivit le reste de l'échange. Encore une fois, ce fût Drago qui prit la parole, les trois autres serpents servant plus de décor que d'autre chose._

_-Ce serait plutot toi qui aurait besoin d'un mirroir, pour pouvoir te coiffer comme il faut. Non mais t'as jamais vu ta tête ou quoi? Je suis sûr que c'est quand on t'as vu qu'on a inventé les cagoules._

_De nouveaux éclats de rire fusèrent du côté des Serpentards, mais Hermione et Harry étaient loin de rire cette fois. Le brun ne put s'en empecher et, meme s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas toucheraux personnes, il essaya de frapper Malefoy. Mais il passa au travers et alla s'écraser contre un arbre. Il se reprit puis regarda encore la scène. Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, s'enfuit en courant vers le dortoir des préfets-en-chef._

_Les serpents restèrent plantés là et trois d'entre eux riaient à gorge déployée en donnant des tappes de félicitations dans le dos de Drago. Mais ce dernier, pour une raison inconnue de Harry, ne riait pas du tout..._

Harry se sentit aspiré hors de ce souvenir et attérit lourdement sur ses pieds. Il faillit tomber mais il se reprit puis il recueillit vite le souvenir qu'il venait de voir dans la pensine.

#Drago Malefoy, ton règne achève...#

* * *

Dans un chalet au bord de la mer, très très loin de là, deux amoureux fesaient tendement l'amour. Mais ils étaient loin de se douter que leurs relation ne tiendra pas jusqu'au bout du week-end...


	8. Besoin de toi

Hermione se réveillait doucement, sentant un corps chaud et nu à ses côtés. Sans nécessairement ouvrir les yeux, elle sourit puis se colla d'avantage contre sa source de chaleur... qui se réveilla à son tour et la regarda, elle, si belle les yeux fermés.

-Bonjour, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

-Tu as faim? Demanda Drago en s'étirant. Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Elle écouta une minute son estomac... qui criait famine!

-Oui, je suis affamée!

Ils s'habillèrent, se lançant une ou deux taquineries ici et là, et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Hermione à table, Drago au poêle avec son tablier... M'enfin, le tableau bizarre quoi! Non mais vous imaginez vous que Drago Malefoy portait à ce moment un tablier de cuisine rose bonbon et bleu ciel? Bon, passons...

Donc, le blond prépara deux œufs au plat avec bacon pour chacun d'eux. Après s'être bien rassasié, ils décidèrent d'aller passer la journée entière en excursion dans la forêt non loin de là: une idée d'Hermione bien sûr.

-Allez, avait-elle supplié, on va s'amuser! On va se préparer un bon pique-nique et on pourrait même faire du camping!

-Dormir dans la forêt parmi des dizaines d'animaux sauvages qui peuvent nous manger à n'importe quel moment de la nuit sans qu'on s'en rende compte??

Hermione avait rit et avait finalement fait un compromis: ils allaient passer la journée dans la forêt, se trouver un endroit où pique-niquer, et revenir au chalet juste après avoir regardé le coucher du soleil. Drago, qui avait mieux aimé cette idée que l'autre, n'eut nul le choix d'accepter. C'est alors ainsi qu'ils étaient en train de placer des provisions dans un panier de paille, une grande couverture et, bien sûr, une trousse de premiers soins au cas où l'un d'eux se feraient attaquer par une bête sauvage...

Fin prêts donc, ils partirent en direction de la forêt, ayant l'intention de passer une bonne journée. Aujourd'hui, le soleil était encore une fois au rendez-vous (Pour faire changement) et la forêt était invitante pour les deux nouveaux amoureux. Ils pensaient n'avoir aucun problème durant toute la journée, mais ils allaient être bien déçu en rentrant au chalet, le soir même...

* * *

Harry avait rejoint Ron comme promis à l'endroit prévu puis lui avait montré sa trouvaille. Le roux s'était réjoui et, tout de suite, ils se mirent à chercher où pouvait bien être le chalet d'un mec comme Drago Malefoy. Ils commencèrent par les journaux: le blond était célèbre, il y avait donc peut-être une petite chance qu'on ait parlé de son chalet dans l'actualité, avec comme gros titre ''Les Malefoy cherchent à s'isoler au bord de la mer!'' ou quelque chose du genre. Mais, après avoir cherché encore et encore, ils n'avaient rien touvé. C'est alors que Harry eut une idée.

-Hey! S'exclamma-t-il, ayant soudainement reçu un éclair d'intelligence.

Il s'en alla en courant vers sa commode (Ils étaient au Terrier et Harry habitait là) et fouilla quelques instants dans un des tiroirs. Il en sortit une baguette abimée qui n'était pas la sienne.

-Wow! Dit sarcastiquement Ron. Une vieille baguette fichue! Mais vieux, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça?

-On a vu ce sortilège... en 6ème année je crois. Tu sais, celui qui consiste à retrouver une personne grâce à un objet qui lui appartient!

-Ouais... Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec cette vieille baguette?

-Elle appartient à Malefoy, cette vieille baguette! Tu te souviens, quand on a été faits prisonniers dans le manoir de Malefoy? Je lui ai pris sa baguette!

-Oui, sauf que rappelle-toi ce que Ollivander nous a dit: Quand tu prends possession de la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre contre son gré, ça devient la tienne. Logiquement, cette baguette t'appartient!

-Peut-être, mais c'est Malefoy qu'elle a choisi en premier. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

-Bon, d'accord... C'était quoi déjà, le sort?

-Je crois que c'était... commença Harry en empoignant sa baguette. _Proprius révéllo_!

Et, alors qu'il disait cette formule, un nuage de fumée se formait. Puis, peu à peu, ils peuvent voir tès nettement la Terre. Puis, un gros plan de l'Europe, et de l'Angleterre. Ensuite, ils virent de plus en plus de détails, jusqu'à apercevoir une petite route de terre qui menait à un chalet quand même respectable. Et, près de ce même chalet, ils virent Drago et Hermione, main dans la main, s'en aller vers la petite forêt située juste derrière.

-Ça y est! S'exclamma Harry. Je sais où c'est! Mais il va falloir partir vite, si on veut arriver avant ce soir.

-Harry?

-Quoi Ron?

-Je rêve où elle lui tient la main?

-Non, tu rêves pas, je te l'avais dit! Il la manipule complètement! C'est facile pour lui, elle est amnésique... Mais attends qu'on lui montre ça! Elle ne voudra plus faire joujou avec son meilleur ennemi, je te le promets.

Avec un sourire diabolique, ils se dirigèrent vers le cabanon juste derrière le Terrier puis avertirent les parents de Ron qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant un bout de temps. Ils prirent chacun un balai et se dirigèrent vers le chalet de Drago Malefoy...

* * *

**Quelque part dans la forêt...**

CRAAAACK!!

-HA!! C'était quoi ce bruit?? S'exclama Drago en sautant presque dans les bras de Hermione.

La brune rit un bon coup.

-Clame-toi un peu, tu as marché sur une branche, rien que ça! Allez, détends-toi.

-Mouais... Moi, j'aime mieux me détendre... avec toi... en pratiquant disons... Une activité dite de couple...

Il s'était rapproché de la jeune fille à chaque parole puis l'avait embrassé après le dernier mot. Elle le repoussa gentiment.

-Tu ne penses qu'à ça toi hein?

-Mais bien sûr que non! Je pense aussi à manger, à dormir... Et je pense que tu es très belle dans cette tenue.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et l'embrassa doucement.

-L'heure du dîner approche, dit Drago. Et si on s'arrêtait pour pratiquer une de mes activités préférées?

Hermione le regarda avec un regard réprobateur.

-Ha, tu ne pense qu'à ça! Dit Drago avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. Je parlais de manger, bien sûr!

Ils rirent tous les deux puis s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin, dans une petite clairière invitante. Ils étendirent la grande couverture sur la pelouse puis sortirent leur goûter du panier. Ils mangèrent ainsi, tout en parlant de tout et de rien, se lançant quelques fois de petits bouts de nourriture.

Drago la regardait, quand elle ne le regardait pas. Il était tellement heureux de la voir ainsi, ses yeux ouverts et pleins de vie, s'amusant comme avant avec lui. Il s'était longtemps dit, alors qu'elle était dans le coma, que jamais plus ça ne serait comme avant. Il avait raison: C'était encore mieux qu'avant. Parce qu'avant, il l'avait fait souffrir. Et elle s'en souvenait encore, de toutes ces années où il l'avait fait souffrir. Mais maintenant, elle ne se souvenait même plus des années où ils se détestaient mutuellement.

Ils finirent tous les deux de manger et se couchèrent sur le dos, regardant le petit bout de ciel qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir à travers les arbres. Ils ne disaient plus un mot, ils se taisaient et regardaient le ciel. Tout simplement. Ils se tenaient la main, aussi. Un geste tellement simple et chaste, mais qui remplissait leurs deux corps de chaleur. Ils se tournèrent sur le côté, et de son autre main, Drago caressa la joue d'Hermione, qui ferma les yeux. Ils étaient bien, que pouvaient-ils demander de plus que d'être avec la personne aimée, en une telle journée?

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point je t'aime...

Ils s'embrassèrent alors comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de Drago. Le sentant, Hermione le repoussa un peu et lui demanda, inquiète, qu'est-ce qui se passait.

-Rien, répondit-il en souriant, les yeux brillants.

Elle vint se blottir contre lui et, une heure plus tard, ils continuèrent leur randonnée, main dans la main. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, avait apporté une petite encyclopédie et s'amusait à nommer à Drago le nom de tous les champignons et de toutes les plantes qu'elle apercevait, ce qui le faisait bien sourire.

Un peu plus loin et encore un peu plus tard, quand vint le temps du coucher du soleil, ils s'installèrent sur une énorme roche et se couvrirent de la couverture pour admirer le spectacle. Le ciel commençait à se teinter de magnifiques couleurs. Orangé vers l'horizon, il devenait rose un peu plus près, les deux couleurs étant séparées par une fine bande rouge vif. On voyait au loin la boule de feu devenir de moins en moins haute et de moins en moins éclatante pour laisser la place au magnifique satellite naturel qu'était la Lune.

Quand les étoiles commencèrent à apparaître une à une, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de retourner au chalet. Arrivés à destination et affamés, ils préparèrent ensemble le souper (Nda.: L'équivalent du dîner, en France, je crois.). Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, allumèrent la télévision et regardèrent les informations du soir. Puis, on frappa à la porte.

-Tu attends quelqu'un? Demanda Hermione, intriguée.

-Non, du tout. Je n'ai même prévenu personne que je serai ici durant le week-end.

Ils se levèrent donc ensemble et allèrent répondre à la porte. Quelle ne fût pas leur surprise -et surtout celle de Drago- quand ils apperçurent sur le pas de la porte Harry et Ron!

-Les garçons?! S'étonna Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici??

-'Mione, éloigne-toi de lui immédiatement! Ordonna Harry. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Hey! Protesta Drago. Déguerpissez de mon chalet de vacances! Vous n'avez absolument rien à faire ici!

-Toi, la ferme sale fouine! Dit Ron avec haine et en pointant sa baguette dans sa figure. Hermione, il faut absolument que tu viennes avec nous.

-Une petite minute! S'énerva Hermione, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qui se passait. Qu'est-ce que vous me faites? Vous débarquez ici, en me disant de m'éloigner de MON mec, alors que vous n'avez ABSOLUMENT rien à faire ici et que vous ne seriez même pas supposé de savoir où je me trouve, et vous me dites EN PLUS que je dois m'éloigner de Drago?? J'espère AU MOINS que vous avez une FICHUE bonne raison de venir m'emmerder parce que je vous JURES que sinon, ça ira TRÈS MAL POUR VOS P'TITS CULS!

La brune avait le doigt en l'air vers les deux amis et les avait effrayé tellement elle était furieuse. Même Drago n'osait plus dire un mot. Finalement, après ce silence, ce fût Harry qui prit la parole.

-Il n'est pas celui que tu crois, lâcha-t-il.

Là, le regard d'Hermione alla des deux garçons jusqu'à Drago. Elle ne comprenait toujours rien à rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire par là Drago? Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'eut le temps d'en sortir parce que c'est Ron qui prit la parole à sa place. Il tendit la fiole qui contenait le souvenir à Hermione.

-Demande à ton cher petit ami où se trouve sa pensine et tu vas comprendre. Et ne viens pas me dire que tu n'en as pas Malefoy, je sais très bien que tu en as une dans toutes tes propriétés.

Drago ne savait absolument plus quoi dire. Il avait essayé de lui cacher la vérité pour son bien, mais là, ils venaient tout gâcher et ça allait lui retomber sur le nez. Il avait dû s'écouter, lorsqu'il avait eu l'idée de tout dire à Hermione. Mais non, il avait préféré en faire à sa tête, comme d'habitude. Autant les laisser faire alors, elle le découvrirait de toute façon. Et ensuite, il n'aurait qu'à tout lui expliquer et, avec un peu de chance, tout redeviendrait comme avant! Enfin... on peut toujours rêver. C'est donc à la grande surprise de Harry et Ron que le blond dit:

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à la salle de la pensine.

-On te préviens Malefoy, dit Harry, ne tente rien, on t'a à l'œil!

Hermione était très, mais alors très très confuse. Que voulaient dire ses amis? Dago représentait-il une si grande menace, pour que Harry et Ron réagissent de cette façon?

Arrivé devant une grande porte de bois, semblable à celle qu'il y avait dans sa propre maison, il s'arrêta et laissa entrer tout le monde. Encore comme chez lui, la pièce n'était meublé que d'une pensine. Hermione, qui ne se rappelait plus n'en avoir vu auparavant, était bouche bée.

-On va tous y aller, annonça Ron. Comme ça, on va tous être sûrs que Malefoy ne s'en ira pas pendant qu'on va être dedans.

-Donne-moi la fiole s'il te plaît, dit Harry à Hermione.

Elle s'exécuta et Harry la versa dans la pensine. Alors, ils se penchèrent tous au-dessus et furent entraînés dans la pensine, ayant l'impression de tomber, tomber, tomber...

_La scène qu'avait vu Harry était la même que le jour précédent, sauf que cette fois-ci, il y était avec Ron, Hermione et un deuxième Drago Malefoy. En appercevant le Drago plus jeune, Hermione le reconnut tout de suite et sourit._

_-Ha, tiens, c'est toi mon amour. Tu as l'air tellement serain... à quoi tu pensais?_

_Drago ne répondit pas. Il se rappelait de cette scène. Et il savait aussi qu'après avoir vu ça, Hermione ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Déjà qu'à cette époque, elle ne l'avait pas voulut durant un bout de temps... Et oui, déjà à cette époque ils avaient une relation. C'était pour ça que Harry avait vu Hermione faire un clin d'œil à Drago, il n'avait pas rêvé._

_Donc Pansy et les deux autres bouledogues arrivèrent et son expression changea radicalement, devenant plus dure et plus moqueuse. Déjà, Hermione commençait à comprendre._

_-Avance! Dit Harry à Drago en le poussant vers le lac, où les quatre serpents se dirigeaient à présent._

_Puis, Hermione se vit. Toute seule, sur le bord du lac. Alors c'était donc vrai, elle aussi elle était allée à Poudlard! Mais elle se posait une question: Pourquoi les quatre personnes se dirigeaient vers elle? Drago lui avait pourtant juré qu'il ne la connaissait pas..._

-_Alors, le rat de bibliothèque, provoqua Drago, toujours plongée dans tes bouquins? Peut-être que si tu lâchais le papier un peu et que tu t'arrangerais pour être potable, alors PEUT-ÊTRE, je dis bien peut-être, je pourrais songer à te mettre dans mon lit. Je suis sûr que tu adorerais, comme toutes les autres qui ont crié mon nom avant toi._

_Choquée, la Hermione d'aujourd'hui regarda Drago, qui lui n'osait pas la regarder en face._

_-Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Dit-elle, furieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire là?!_

_-Hermione, je..._

_Mais là, la prochaine réplique du jeune Drago vint aux oreilles de Hermione:_

_-Ce serait plutot toi qui aurait besoin d'un mirroir, pour pouvoir te coiffer comme il faut. Non mais t'as jamais vu ta tête ou quoi? Je suis sûr que c'est quand on t'as vu qu'on a inventé les cagoules._

_Des larmes commencèrent à rouler, autant sur les joues de la jeune Hermione que de celle d'aujourd'hui._

_-Alors c'est eux qui avaient raison! Dit-elle, la voix enrouée._

_Mais Drago n'ouvrit pas la bouche cette fois encore et baissa sa tête encore plus._

_-Tu m'as menti depuis que tu m'as rencontré, avec ton ami Blaise?_

_Encore une fois, il se tût. _

* * *

Puis, ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce de la pensine.

-Bon et bien... Adieu, dit-elle, à la fois déçue, furieuse, contrariée, triste... enfin, tous ces sentiments à la fois qui vous mettent hors de vous.

Elle sortit de la pièce en pleurant, suivit de près par Harry et Ron. Les deux garçons emmenèrent la jeune fille avec eux jusqu'au Terrier, laissant Drago seul pour le restant du week-end. Seul dans ses pensées, dans sa tristesse, dans sa détresse... Dans son besoin d'être aimer, dans son besoin d'Elle...


	9. Rencontre avec une gentille furie

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voici un autre chapitre dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fière... En fait, c'est celui dont je suis le moins fière, soyons honnête. Mais je vous promets que le prochain sera sensass!! :P Bonne lecture à tous! Nom du prochain chapitre= ''Souvenirs, quand tu nous tiens...''**_

*************************

Drago n'avait pas attendu la fin du week-end pour retourner chez lui. En une seule fin de semaine, il avait réussi à gâcher sa propre vie. Il avait fait une grosse gaffe. Il avait menti à la femme qu'il aimait, maintenant elle le détestait, elle l'avait laissé tomber, et à présent il était seul et était persuadé qu'il le resterait à jamais. Après tout, qui voudrait encore d'un menteur comme lui...

************************

Ça faisait trois jours que Hermione restait cloitrée dans la chambre de Ginny au Terrier. Elle était déprimée comme jamais. Mais en même temps, elle était confuse. Pourquoi Drago lui avait-il dit qu'il ne la connaissait pas pendant tout ce temps, alors que ce n'était même pas vrai? Après tout, dans le souvenir que Harry et Ron lui avait montré, il avait l'air de la détester. Ça lui aurait donc fait une bonne raison de l'énerver à nouveau, cette amnésie. Si ils étaient ennemis auparavant, ça ne l'aurait pas gêné de lui dire dès le début.

Mais Hermione avait une toute autre idée de ce qui se passait réellement entre eux deux alors qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi, mais elle était sûre que ça avait un rapport avec le clin d'œil qu'elle lui avait fait dans le souvenir, et avec la moue coupable de Drago plus jeune lorsqu'elle s'était en allée en pleurant.

Alors qu'elle était dans ses réflexions, Ginny entra dans la pièce, doucement.

-Et bah alors ma puce, dit-elle avec une voix compatissante. Ça fait trois jours que tu es ici, et trois jours que tu ne dis pas un mot. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Hermione était surprise que les garçons ne lui aient rien raconté.

-Harry et Ron ne t'ont rien dit?

-Absolument rien. On leur a tous demandé, mais ils n'ont jamais voulu nous répondre, répétant toujours que si nous voulions le savoir il fallait venir te le demander en personne, avoua la jolie rousse.

La brune était reconnaissante envers ses deux meilleurs amis. D'un autre côté, c'était de leur faute si elle avait le cœur brisé. Mais en même temps, ils lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'était vraiment le blond. Un menteur doublé d'un énorme crétin, égoïste et arrogant.

-Et bien... je ne sors plus avec Drago.

-Oh non! S'exclama Ginny. Pas pour de vrai? Allez, raconte-moi ce qu'il t'as fait ce salaud, que j'aille lui foutre une bonne raclée!

-Non... Non, Ginny, il ne m'a rien fait. Enfin, si, mais je ne me rappelais de rien...

-Quoi? Dit la rousse qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Raconte-moi, mais en plus clair parce que je n'ai rien compris.

-Tu savais qu'on s'était connu à Poudlard, moi et Drago, hein? Avoue...

-Oui... avoua-t-elle. Mais tu sais, si je te l'ai caché, c'était pour ton bien. Parce que j'étais sûre que Drago était rempli de bonnes intentions... Mais à ce que je vois, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas...

-En effet, non... Et bien Harry et Ron sont arrivés avec ce souvenir... m'enfin, c'est compliqué... Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y avait une espèce de colonne de marbre, un espèce de contenant. Dedans, il y avait une sorte d'eau toute argentée qui remuait. Harry a versé quelque chose de la même consistance dedans, et puis on a... ''plongé''. Et puis on s'est retrouvé là-bas, tu sais, à Poudlard. Près d'un lac. Pendant un moment, il avait l'air si serein, étendu près d'un arbre, tellement vulnérable... Et l'instant d'après, ces personnes sont arrivées. Et son expression a totalement changé. Il avait l'air cruel. Et il est venu me dire des choses horribles...

Ginny réfléchissait à tout ça à mesure qu'Hermione lui racontait. Dans le fond, c'était simplement la faute des garçons, qui à l'époque étaient les seuls à ne pas être au courant de leur relation.

-Écoute Hermione, est-ce que tu as écouté ce que Drago avait à te dire?

-Non, dit-elle. Je lui ai posé des questions, mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre. Je ne suis pas resté plus longtemps.

-Écoute-moi, Hermione. Moi, je ne peux rien te dire. Mais je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à te donner: Écoute ton coeur. Mais surtout, prends la bonne décision. Parce que si tu ne la prends pas, tu le regretteras un jour. Et tu te demanderas si tu ne serais pas mieux si tu aurais fait un autre choix.

Sur ces paroles bizarres mais en même temps pleines de sens, la belle rousse sortit de la pièce, laissant Hermione couchée sur son lit, laissée seule avec ses réflexions.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là? Se questionna-t-elle.

***************************************

Drago était assis dans son salon, un whisky pur feu à la main, la tête baissée, lorsqu'un hibou cogna trois coups avec son bec dans la fenêtre. Il leva la tête mais ne le reconnût pas. Intrigué, il se leva pour laisser entrer l'oiseau blanc avec de légères rayures noires sur le dos, lui prit le parchemin qui était attaché à sa patte, adressé à son intention et referma la fenêtre, le laissant là sans même une récompense. N'y ayant pas pensé, alors que le hibou commençait à hululer de mécontentement, il revint avec un morceau assez respectable de viande crue qu'il lui donna. Satisfait, il s'envola vers le Nord.

Le blond se demandait bien de qui pouvait provenir cette lettre dont l'écriture ne ressemblait à rien qu'il n'aie déjà vu. Il s'empressa donc de l'ouvrir pour découvrir une courte lettre plus que surprenante. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment la lettre en tant que telle qui l'était, mais bien celle qui lui envoyait.

_Drago, tu dois venir me rejoindre au chaudron baveur à 19 heures ce soir. Et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser! J'ai des choses à mettre au clair avec toi! C'est important, c'est à propos de toi, mais surtout à propos de Hermione. Je m'inquiète pour elle. _

_Ginny_

_P.S.: Je ne tolère **AUCUN** retard, sois à l'heure. _**(Nda.: Avouez que vous pensiez que c'était Hermione :P)**

Il ne comprenait pas le sens de ''Je m'inquiète pour elle''. Avait-elle des ennuis? En tout cas, il ne pouvait absolument pas rater ce rendez-vous, qui allait peut-être lui permettre de reprendre contact avec celle qu'il aimait. Il regarda l'heure: 18h. Il avait encore une heure pour rejoindre Ginny au Chaudron Baveur. Non, 45 minutes, à en juger par le ''Sois à l'heure'', écrit plus droit que les autres mots, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait intérêt à arriver en avance.

Oh et puis zut, il allait partir immédiatement! En prime, il aurait l'occasion de discuter avec ce bon vieux Tom, le barman de l'endroit. Il transplana donc et arriva bien vite sur les lieux.

-Tiens! S'exclamma Tom en le voyant. Salut le jeunôt, en forme on dirait!

*********************************

19h moins 5 minutes, la porte du bar s'ouvrit. Ginny entra et repéra vite Drago, qui sirotait tranquillement une bière assis à une table à l'écart. Quand il la vit, il se redressa soudainement et lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit. Une fois que la rousse fût assise, Drago ne perdit pas de temps.

-Hermione va bien? Demanda-t-il, ce qu'il s'était demandé durant toute l'heure.

-Oui... Enfin, autant qu'une fille peut l'être quand on découvre que l'homme qu'elle aime est un menteur.

Il baissa la tête. Il avait honte de ses propres agissements.

-Mais enfin, à quoi as-tu pensé? Gronda Ginny, de telle sorte qu'on aurait dit sa mère. Tu aurais pu tout lui dire dès le début, ça t'aurais empêché de faire une bêtise.

-Mais je l'aimais...

-Justement, en amour, il faut toujours être honnête, dit-elle en repoussant le barman qui s'était approché pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait.

-Oui, mais tu ne comprends pas! Elle m'aurait détesté si je lui en avait parlé!

-Et tu crois peut-être que c'est mieux maintenant? Elle te prends pour un vrai menteur.

Elle soupira, et il se tût, connaissant assez la rousse pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini.

-Écoute, elle t'aime pour de vrai, affirma-t-elle en lui prenant amicalement la main et le regardant, avec bienveillance, dans les yeux. Jamais elle ne va t'oublier. Tu as été son premier amour, avant qu'elle ne soit amnésique, et tu l'as été de nouveau quand elle ne se souvenait que de son nom. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble.

-Et tu lui as dit tout ça? Questionna Drago, sachant très bien que ce ne serait pas aussi facile que ça.

-J'ai jugé bon de te laisser le faire toi-même. Écoute, je me suis mis à t'apprécier, Drago Malefoy. Tu es un bon garçon et, je dois l'avouer, tu es aussi très séduisant. Tu as changé, et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles je crois que tu mérites Hermione plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Alors je t'en prie, saisis ta chance!

-Tu le penses vraiment?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose de toute ma vie!

-Bon... alors... si tu le dis... Je crois que tu as raison! Dit Drago en se redressant, résigné. Je vais lui parler... il faut que je lui parle!

-Ouais! Approuva Ginny en levant le poing

-Parce que je l'aime!

-OUAIS!

Cette fois-ci, Ginny s'était levée en disant ces mots... ce qui fit Drago se recaler dans son banc, semblant dire ''Je ne la connais pas!''.

-Oui... euh... bon... dit-elle en se rasseyant, gênée.

-Mais... enfin je veux dire, qu'est-ce que je fais? Je ne peux quand même pas débarquer comme ça au Terrier, avec ces deux malades qui m'attendront sûrement avec une batte de baseball pour me frapper à mort en disant seulement: Salut, je suis revenu pour chercher la femme que j'aime, pourriez-vous aller la chercher pour moi s'il vous plaît?

Effectivement, en y réfléchissant, ça avait l'air un peu... suicidaire?

-Mais bien sûr que non, espèce de crétin!

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton amical, mais Drago ne pût s'empêcher de penser que si c'était lui le crétin, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui s'était levé deux minutes auparavant en criant OUAIS!, les bras dans les airs...

-Tu vas lui envoyer un hibou.

-Signé ou anonyme?

-Nan mais t'es con ou quoi?? Mais bien sûr que tu vas le signer! Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de rencontrer un étranger qui lui dit qu'il l'aime passionnément par hibou? Bon, alors, je disait: Tu vas lui envoyer un hibou qui dit que tu aimerais lui parler, mettre les choses au clair. Le principal, c'est ça. Pour le reste, tu fais comme tu veux.

-Ginny... tu es sûre que ça va marcher? Dit Drago avec une mine de garçon pas convaincu du tout du tout.

-Absolument! Et puis... avec mon aide, c'est impossible qu'elle refuse. Oh, et un conseil, dit-elle en se levant, s'apprêtant à partir. Invite-là dans un lieu public, pour parler. Si tu l'invites chez toi, elle risquerait de refuser!

Sur ce, elle sortit du petit bar avec un sourire encourageant, heureuse d'avoir peut-être pu aider un couple à se réconcilier.

Quant à Drago, il était immédiatement rentré chez lui, sa confiance en lui ayant remonté d'un cran. Il avait sorti deux ou trois parchemins puis une longue plume bleue et s'était mis à écrire. Pourquoi bleu? Parce que le bleu représentait l'amitié pure et simple. Si elle ne voulait pas de lui en tant que petit ami, il aurait peut-être ses chances en tant qu'ami. Et puis après, on verrait. Après tout, il l'avait aimé et il aurait pu attendre des siècles pour elle. Si seulement elle savait...

_Cher amour, tu ne veux peut-être plus du tout de moi après ce que tu as appris. Et j'ai mal. J'ai mal de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité. Encore plus mal que toi quand tu l'as appris. Oh oui, ça, je peux te le jurer._

_J'aimerais tellement te faire comprendre que c'est pour ton bien, que je te dissimulait la vérité pour ne pas que tu me déteste. Alors je te fais une proposition. À prendre ou à laisser. Rejoins-moi au parc de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule, comme les fois où on s'y voyait. Tu te souviens, ces jolis arbres, et cette lumière dans laquelle tu semblais rayonner..._

_Drago Xxx_

Il siffla son hibou qui se présenta tout de suite à sa fenêtre puis lui attacha le parchemin à la patte. Lui disant l'adresse et lui précisant que sous aucun prétexte il ne devait donner la lettre à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione, il le laissa s'envoler librement et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Et voilà, une autre nuit blanche en perrpective...


	10. Souvenirs, quand tu nous tiens!

_**Bonjour tout le monde! ^^ Je suis super contente! Pour deux raisons: Premièrement, j'ai pris seulement un jour pour écrire ce chapitre, et deuxième parce que... CE CHAPITRE EST SUPER!!! :P Enfin, pour moi il l'est ?? C'est pour ça que j'ai extrêmement hâte de connaître votre avis! :D Sur ce, je n'en dit pas plus, place à la lecture...**_

**********************

Hermione était encore et toujours dans sa chambre, au Terrier, quand elle a reçu la lettre de Drago. Elle était avec Ginny, aussi, qui ne disait pas un mot. Elle ne faisait que guetter la réaction de son amie. Respectivement, elle pût lire ces émotions sur ce visage: D'abbord, elle avait pu voir de la surprise, puis de la colère, de l'hésitation avant de dérouler le parchemin, puis, au fur et à mesure que la brune lisait chaque mot, on pouvait voir quelques larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Ginny ne su dire si c'était des larmes de joie ou de tristesse. Elle n'avait pas vu la lettre de Drago, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce qu'il y avait écrit.

-Il veut qu'on se voit, lâcha Hermione, pensive, la voix rauque à cause des émotions.

-Et toi... tu veux? Demanda naïvement la rousse, soucieuse de savoir si son plan allait marcher.

-Oui... non... peut-être... je ne sais plus! Je suis tellement mêlée!

Elle lui passa la lettre et Ginny la lût.

-Écoute, 'Mione, je ne suis pas dans sa tête mais... je sens qu'il regrette vraiment. Je crois que tu devrais y aller, juste pour voir. Juste pour l'écouter. Sinon, tu le regretteras chaque jour de ta vie, j'en suis sûre. Tu regretteras de n'avoir jamais vraiment su toute la vérité.

Hermione sembla réfléchir un peu à tout ça et se dit finalement que Ginny avait raison. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans savoir. Elle prit donc un parchemin de ce pas et écrivit ces quelques mots:

_Je te donnes une chance de t'expliquer. Ne gâches pas tout une deuxième fois, je t'en prie. Ce soir, 18 heures, au parc. Je ne t'attendrai pas si tu n'es pas là._

_Hermione_

C'était simple, clair et précis. En plus, Ginny lui promit qu'elle garderait un oeil sur les garçons alors qu'elle serait au parc. Après tout, elle avait le droit à sa propre intimité. Après avoir accroché la feuille à la patte du majestueux, hibou, elle lui chuchota en lui donnant un morceau de sucre:

-Allez ma belle bête, retourne voir ton maître!

Elle s'assit ensuite puis attendit l'heure fatidique...

*************************

Drago s'était endormi sur son bureau et c'était le petit matin quand il se réveilla, entendant la plainte de son hibou qui essayait, vainement, d'ouvrir la porte avec son bec. Il se leva aussitôt, apercevant un parchemin accroché à la patte de son hibou et espérant surtout que ce n'était pas le sien qu'Hermione lui envoyait.

-Allez, entre! Tu as fait du bon boulot, dit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre à l'oiseau et en lui grattant la tête.

Il prit le parchemin et le déroula aussitôt. Ce n'était pas son encre ni son écriture. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il sut qu'elle voulait lui parler. Il fut tellement heureux qu'il sauta aussi haut qu'il le pu, lâchant un cri de victoire et faisant s'enfuir l'oiseau par la fenêtre encore ouverte.

S'étant maintenant légèrement calmé, il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve les mots. Il savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais il ne savait guère COMMENT le dire. Ça allait bien se passer. Ça allait bien se passer. Ça allait bien se passer...

***********************

Hermione avait eu toute la misère du monde à s'habiller pour ce soir-là, au parc. Ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait se faire belle. Non, en fait, c'était exactement le contraire. Enfin, elle ne voulait pas être laide non plus, elle voulait seulement ne pas avoir l'air... intéressée. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de faux espoirs. Elle avait essayé maintes et maintes fois de se persuadé que rien ne se passerait entre eux deux. Mais en était-elle bien sûr? Est-ce que c'était ça qu'elle voulait vraiment, ne plus jamais le revoir, ne plus jamais sentir la chaleur de ses bras, l'ardeur de ses baisers, la douceur de ses caresses...

S'infligeant une giffle mentale magistrale pour se sortir de ces pensées pas très catholiques, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et s'encouragea quelques fois avant de partir pour de bon. Son destin l'attendait au parc et il s'appelait Drago. Drago Malefoy...

************************

Il n'était pas en retard. De toute façon, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était du style à arriver deux heures à l'avance. C'est ce qui énerva la jeune femme, parce qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir s'enfuir avant qu'il n'arrive. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour reculer.

Drago Malefoy se leva quand il l'aperçut approcher. Il savait qu'elle ne lui renderait pas la tâche facile. Mais malgré tout, il devait le faire. Il devait lui dire toute la vérité, quoi qu'elle soit.

-Salut... dit-il, gêné, alors qu'elle arrivait à proximité.

-Écoute, dit-elle d'une voix ferme mais d'où perçait la nervosité. Je te donnes quinze minutes. Pas une de plus. Et je veux tout savoir. N'oublie rien, surtout.

En prenant une grande inspiration afin de se donner du courage, il commença à partir du tout début.

-Ça fait maintenant neuf ans qu'on se connait. Ouais... déjà neuf ans. Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, à onze ans, à bord du Poudlard Express qui menait à la réputée école de magie, j'ai su qu'il allait y avoir quelque chose entre nous. Mais je n'avait pas le droit alors... J'ai du faire semblant de rien.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, en repensant à ces souvenirs.

-Je t'ai fait tellement de mal, Hermione. Les railleries fusaient de tous côtés. Parfois même, on t'entourait, les Serpentards et moi, et on te traitait de tous les noms possibles... Ce que toi, tu ne savais pas, c'était que ça me faisait affreusement mal de te faire mal. Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu partais, courant et pleurant, essayant de te cacher de nos railleries, je te sentais un peu plus loin de moi. Tu me détestais alors que j'étais amoureux fou de toi.

Mais c'est seulement en 6ème année que tu m'as pardonné. J'étais à la tour d'astronomie, comme j'y allais souvent quand je me sentais seul. Et tu es entrée, en pleurs. Tu ne m'as même pas remarqué. Et puis là, tu es trébuché sur mon pied. Je n'ai pas ri, je n'ai même pas fait semblant de rire. Parce qu'enfin, je me retrouvais seul avec toi.

Je t'ai lancé une petite taquinerie, lorsque tu étais couchée par-terre. Ce n'était pas pour t'énerver, mais tu as cru le contraire. Tu m'as hurlé dessus. Moi, je te regardais, je me taisais. Je te laissais te défouler. Tu t'es relevé. On s'est regardé en parlant et en tournant. Oui, tu sais comme dans les films lorsqu'une personne parle avec quelqu'un avec qui elle ne fait pas confiance?

Et là, tu m'as expliqué. Tes parents avaient été tués par des Mangemorts parce que tu étais la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, et tu étais sûre qu'ils en tueraient beaucoup d'autres. Tu étais anéantie. Mais après, tu as parlé de mon père Mangemort et tu m'as dit que je suivrai sûrement ses pas un jour. Ça, je ne l'ai pas supporté. Tu m'avais tellement blessé que je me suis mis à hurler.

Hurler que jamais je ne deviendrai comme lui, que tu ne savais rien de moi, j'ai crié pour toutes les fois où je n'ai pas pu crier auparavant. Je t'ai raconté plus sur moi en 5 minutes que je n'avait jamais raconté à mon psy en des dizaines de séances d'une heure. Et là, tu t'es excusé en me prenant dans tes bras, en me réconfortant. J'avais commencé à pleurer. Mais toi, tu as séché mes larmes.

Une amitié était née entre nous. On se voyait le plus souvent et le plus longtemps possible. On était tous deux préfets-en-chef, donc c'était assez facile de se voir. À tous les soirs, nous avions une conversation différente mais si intéressante! Tu en avais, toi, de la répartie, Hermione Granger! Et j'adorais ça, avoir quelqu'un d'aussi, sinon plus, intelligent que moi avec qui discuter.

Un soir, tu es rentrée plus heureuse que jamais. C'est à ce moment que tout a commencé. Je ne te dirai pas tout, ce serait trop long. Mais je te dirai seulement que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Et que tu as su que je t'aimais aussi. C'était merveilleux parce qu'enfin, je découvrais ce que ma mère voulait dire par ''C'est merveilleux d'aimer. C'est se donner, corps et âme, jour après jour, à une personne avec qui on a l'impression que si elle ne serait plus là, ce serait la fin du monde. C'est ce que moi, je n'ai jamais pu vivre avec mon père.''

Oui, parce que mon père était un salaud. Un vrai de vrai connard. Il la battait, jour et nuit. Et moi, je ne pouvait rien faire. Et parfois, il me battait, moi aussi. Parce que jamais je n'ai eu les mêmes idées que lui. Oh oui, quand j'étais jeune, j'étais obligé de l'écouter et de l'approuver. Je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais bien trop peur. C'est toi qui m'a fait changer de point de vue. Quand j'ai commencé à te fréquenter et que tu as su tout sur la relation que j'avais avec mon père, tu m'as aidé à lui dire non.

Drago avait commencé à pleurer. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il continua. Il ne regardait pas Hermione, il regardait à l'horizon, comme si il tentait de se rappeler des souvenirs douloureux et heureux en même temps.

-Mais mon père est devenu de plus en plus violent, à mesure que je ne l'écoutais plus. Il avait même engagé des gens pour me surveiller, quand j'étais à Poudlard. C'est comme ça qu'il a su que je te fréquentais et c'est là que ma vie est devenue un enfer. Quand j'osais lui tenir tête, il me torturait à coups de Doloris. Mais je tenais le coup et je ne lui donnait même pas le plaisir de crier. Parce lui, ça le faisait jubiler, la douleur des autres. Spécialement à ceux qui étaient amoureux de ce qu'il se plaisait à appeler ''Sang-de-bourbe''.

Encore une fois, c'est toi qui me faisait tenir le coup. J'adorais quand tu me consolais, en me tenant dans tes bras et en me caressant doucement les cheveux, en répétant ''Chhhuuut.... chuuuut... Tout va bien aller, tu es avec moi...''. Ça me faisait du bien, d'être avec toi.

À la fin de notre 6ème année, je n'ai pas voulu retourner chez moi. Il me faisais peur. Je ne voulais pas te quitter. Alors cet été-là, tu m'as invité chez toi. Ce fût le plus merveilleux de tous les étés que j'aie passé. Parce que j'étais avec toi, et toi seule. Tu t'étais trouvé un travail et moi aussi, parce qu'il fallait payer le loyer, puisque tu te retrouvais seule. On vivait vraiment comme un vrai couple. On vivait une vie de famille, avec ton chien Biscuit. Une vraie petite furie, comme sa propriétaire d'ailleurs...

L'été terminé, on a du retourner à Poudlard. Mon père avait probablement du me chercher durant tout l'été, mais il ne m'avait pas retrouvé, heureusement. Jamais je ne me le serai pardonné si il te serait arrivé quelque chose.

C'est vers la fin de notre 7ème année..., poursuivit-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix, que ça s'est produit. C'était la guerre contre Voldemort. Et juste avant, je t'avais demandé ta main. Tu avais accepté. C'est donc la bague au doigt que nous avons commencé le combat. Par amour l'un pour l'autre, nous allions gagner cette guerre. Bien sur, Potter et Weasley avaient trouvé bizarre que je me joigne à votre camp, mais ils n'avaient rien dit. C'était toujours utile, de nouveaux combattants.

Donc on s'est battu, mais à un moment, je t'ai perdue de vue. J'ai complètement paniqué. Je ne me souciais même plus des ennemis, je courais. Pas pour me sauver, pour te retrouver. Et c'est là que je t'ai vu. J'ai eu l'impression que ta chute avait duré des heures. Tu tombais, à quelques mètres de moi, et moi, j'étais impuissant. Tu t'es cogné la tête contre une grosse pierre, en attérissant sur le sol. J'eut beau courir et courir encore, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te rattraper à temps.

Heureusement que la guerre était finie, parce que je crois que je serais aller voir illico Voldemort pour le faire chier et pour me laisser me tuer. Parce que je ne pouvait pas vivre sans toi. Ma mère avait raison: c'était bel et bien la fin du monde. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là, personne à part Blaise et Ginny étaient au courant de notre relation et Potter et Weasley étaient déjà en train de rechercher des survivants et ils n'allaient pas tarder à te trouver. Juste avant de m'enfuir, j'ai pris la bague que tu avais au doigt, pour ne pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Je t'ai embrassé sur les lèvres une dernière fois. Et j'ai su que tu étais encore en vie. Tes lèvres étaient encore chaudes et tu as serré légèrement ma main.

Et alors, j'ai entendu les cris de tes amis qui approchaient. Ils criaient ton nom, ils t'appelaient désespérément. Donc je me suis levé, je t'ai regardé une dernière fois, et puis je suis partie. C'est à partir de ce moment que tu as été dans le coma. Je venais te voir à chaque jour de chaque semaine, je venais m'assurer que la vie gisait encore dans ce tout petit bout de femme. Et je te parlais.

Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point j'étais heureux quand Blaise m'a annoncé que tu avais bougé! Je me suis rendu immédiatement à l'hôpital. La réceptionniste m'a annoncé que tu les ''Avais quitté''. J'ai interpréter ça comme une annonce de mort. Alors tu imagines ma joie lorsque, complètement atterré, je suis sorti de l'hôpital et je t'ai vu avec la famille Weasley et Potter!

Ensuite, on s'est rencontré sur la rue et... tu connais la suite...

Le récit de Drago avait pris beaucoup plus que quinze minutes mais Hermione n'avait pas osé l'interrompre. Elle avait une tâche beaucoup plus importante à accomplir: déterminer si tout ce que lui avait dit Drago était bel et bien vrai et pour ça, elle avait besoin de temps.

-Drago... je VEUX te croire mais... J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Tu comprends, tu viens sûrement de me raconter les plus beaux moments de ma vie en une demie-heure et selon toi, je les ai passé avec toi. Laisse-moi une semaine. Sans me contacter, ni rien. Et je te promets que je te donnerai ma décision finale. Mais pour l'instant, je t'en prie, laisse-moi.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement et Hermione ne le surporta pas longtemps. C'est alors que, tout naturellement, elle le prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux dorés et chuchotant, réconfortante:

-Chhhuut... Chhhhuuut... Tout va bien aller, tu es avec moi...


	11. Just remember how we were happy

**Bon, tout d'abbord, j'avoue ne pas être spécialement fière de ce chapitre. C'est surtout la fin que j'aime à vrai dire! Mais comptez-vous chanceux: ce chapitre, vous l'aurez remarqué, est plus long que les précédents! Je crois que j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ce chapitre, et j'espère de tout mon coeur que vous allez l'apprécier. Sur ce (Il me semble que je le dit trop souvent...) Bonne lecture à tous! Moon' Xxx**

* * *

Le soir, séchant ses larmes difficilement, Hermione avait quitté Drago, était rentré au Terrier et monté dans sa chambre, ne disant mot à personne. Ce comportement avait beaucoup intrigué Ginny, qui était monté la voir presque aussitôt.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-elle en entra dans la pièce. Tu fais une tête d'enterrement.

Hermione la regarda.

-Tu le savais, dit-elle simplement. Toi et Blaise, vous saviez. Alors pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit?

Gardant un instant de silence, la rousse referma la porte derrière elle et vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione, sur le lit.

-Écoute... je me suis dit que ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire. C'était à lui...

Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de se jeter en larmes dans les bras de son amie.

-Oh, Ginny, je suis tellement confuse! Je donnerais tout pour savoir la vérité! Il m'a dit tant de belles choses mais... je ne sais pas si je devrais le croire. Ginny, est-ce que c'est un garçon honnête?

La jeune femme regarda la brune dans les yeux, sans vraiment la voir. Puis un souvenir lui revint en mémoire...

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-LAISSE-LA TRANQUILLE! Criait Ginny à la tête de Drago. Tu ne comprends donc pas que jamais ça ne pourra marcher entre vous??! Vous êtes bien trop différents l'un de l'autre! Vous ne pourrez jamais être heureux ensemble._

_C'était la première fois que Ginny voyait Drago depuis qu'elle avait été mise au courant pour leur relation, à lui et Hermione. Ce n'était peut-être pas très honnête de sa part d'inciter le blond à abandonner son amie, mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas laisser faire ça!_

_-Mais je l'aime bordel! S'exclama Drago avec une puissance qui déstabilisa Ginny. Pourquoi personne ne comprend?? Je suis amoureux d'Hermione Granger, je veux passer ma vie avec elle! Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est justement ça que j'aime, chez elle: sa différence! Elle est tellement... surprenante, imprévisible. Elle m'impressionne, parfois. Elle me fait ressentir ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant. Elle a ce petit sourire encourageant qui me fait fondre, quand elle m'explique quelque chose, ou quand je me décourage. Elle a cet air concentré tellement mignon, quand elle bûche sur un devoir de potion.... elle... elle est parfaite! C'est la fille de mes rêves. Alors... pourquoi tout le monde essaie de nous séparer, hein??!_

_Ginny était sidérée. Le thé qu'elle lui avait fait boire avant leur entretien contenait du véritaserum. Il ne pouvait donc pas, logiquement, avoir menti! _

_-Tu l'aimes vraiment? Demanda la rousse avec une surprise non-dissimulée._

_-Oui, je l'aime._

_La plus jeune des Weasley n'eût d'autre choix que de le croire, étant donné les circonstances. À partir de ce moment, elle avait accepté que sa meilleure amie sorte avec le prince des Serpentards et ne les avait jamais plus énervé avec ça._

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

-Ginny? Dit Hermione, remarquant que son amie ne l'écoutait pas.

-Oh... oui... oui, je crois qu'il est honnête, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser de la chambre.

* * *

-Il faut que tu sortes bon sang! Disait Blaise à Drago. Ça fait deux jours, deux putains de jours que t'es enfermé ici!! Tu peux quand même pas rester pour le restant de ta vie dans ta chambre enfin!

La barbe qui n'était pas faite, les cheveux en bataille, la cravate défaite, l'odeur qui laissait à désirer. C'était à peu près ce à quoi Drago Malefoy ressemblait ces deux derniers jours: une vraie épave. Il voulait être avec elle, il avait BESOIN d'elle. Il savait bien qu'elle avait besoin encore de 5 jours, mais lui, il voulait être avec elle chaque jour, chaque minute de sa vie.

-Et pourquoi pas? Répondit le blond en relevant la tête. Elle va sûrement me dire non, après tout. M'envoyer chier! (Nda.: Eum... veuillez m'excuser pour la vulgarité de la chose :D)Parce que c'est tout ce que je mérite... Non mais t'as pas entendu ce que je lui ai sorti hein?? Que de belles choses toutes faites... C'était vrai, ce que je lui ai dit. N'empêche que j'aurais pu lui dire seulement l'essentiel et cacher quelques petits détails... Comme mon père, par exemple...

Il se leva brusquement et se servit un verre de whisky pur feu. Seul l'alcool était un bon remède pour ce qu'il avait. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause du possible rejet d'Hermione qu'il se sentait ainsi. C'était aussi à cause des souvenirs que lui avait ramené son histoire. Son père et toutes les horreurs qu'il leur faisait subir, à lui et à sa mère. Il se souvient d'un temps, un temps ou sa mère avait un amant, un temps où son père leur en avait fait baver quand il l'avait su...

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Lucius était rentré du boulot plus de bonne heure, ce jour-là. Déposant son attaché-case (il travaillait au ministère, en ce temps) sur une chaise de la cuisine, il cria:_

_-Bonjour! Je suis rentré!_

_Dans le vaste manoir, ses paroles lui revinrent en écho. N'entendant aucune réponse, il se dit qu'il y avait deux possibilités: soit ils étaient sortis et dans ce cas, il trouverait une lettre dans la cuisine, ou soit ils étaient à la maison et ne l'avaient pas entendu, ce qui était fort probable. C'est en enlevant son manteau, qu'il les entendit rire. Il y avait son fils, Drago, alors âgé de 7 ans, sa femme, Narcissa et puis... un rire d'homme, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas._

_-Franchement, Henry! Disait Narcissa en riant. Un peu de retenue! Tu vas lui faire mal!_

_-Continue, papa Henry! Continue! Criait Drago, apparemment rempli d'une joie qu'on ne lui voyait pas souvent._

_-Bon d'accord! Disait l'homme. Mais seulement une fois! Je ne sais pas si je pourrai le supporter!_

_Dérangé par la voix de cet intrus qui avait osé pénétrer dans sa maison et se laisser appeler ''Papa'' par son propre fils, il sortit sa baguette, furieux, et se mit à arpenter la maison. C'est dans la salle de jeux qu'il les trouva. Le dénommé Henry courrait, Drago sur son dos, autour de la pièce. Le petit bout d'homme blond s'amusait comme jamais, lançant des ''Plus vite! Plus viiiite! JE VOOOLE!! T'as vu maman???''. Tant qu'à Narcissa, elle les regardait aller, un air attendri sur le visage. _

_Quand elle entendit Lucius entrer, par exemple, son expression changea. Elle se leva d'un seul bond, terrifiée. Tant qu'aux deux autres, ils s'arrêtèrent également, Henry déposant le jeune par terre et regardant Malefoy Senior avec encore plus de peur que Narcissa._

_-Tiens tiens tiens, on s'amusait sans moi? Dit Lucius, regardant la petite famille improvisée avec dégout._

_Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi son vrai papa avait l'air si furieux. Apeuré lui aussi, il se cacha derrière Henry, lui tenant fermement la jambe, ce qui eu comme effet de faire encore plus enrager Lucius._

_-TOI! Hurla-t-il en pointant son fils de sa baguette. BOUGE DE LÀ! ALLEZ, TASSE-TOI!_

_Le petit refusa de bouger et il se mit à pleurer._

_-Papa Henry, papa me fait peur!!!! disait le petit._

_Henry, qui essayait d'être discret, avait mis une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ''fils''._

_-Ne le mêlez pas à cette histoire, monsieur Malefoy, dit Henry pour protéger le petit. On devrait pouvoir être capable de régler cela sans en venir à la violence, ne croyez-vous pas?_

_Avec un rire dément, c'est vers lui qu'il leva sa baguette._

_-Ah oui? Héhé... Vous couchez avec ma femme, mon fils vous appelle papa, et vous, vous voulez que je règle ça sans violence? ET BIEN NON, JE NE CROIS PAS QU'ON DEVRAIT, SALE CON! AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_Narcissa, qui jusqu'à maintenant avait suivi la scène sans dire un seul mot, hurla d'horreur, les mains devant la bouche. Drago s'éloigna, les sanglots et les cris venant de sa part ayant redoublé de force, jusqu'à toucher le mur. À présent, il ne quittait plus son père, qui s'était à présent tourné vers sa maman._

_-Alors, sale pute, tu avais l'intention de me cacher ça longtemps?_

_-Lucius... dit-elle d'une voix éteinte._

_-PAS DE ÇA AVEC MOI!_

_En disant ces mots, il lui avait infligé une gifle tellement forte que Narcissa saignait. Drago poussa un cri et hurla à son père:_

_-Toi, lâches ma maman!_

_Lucius se tourna vers son fils, dégouté._

_-Et toi, sale petite vermine, tu crois que je vais t'épargner parce que t'es petit et mignon? Et bien c'est que tu me connais mal! ENDOLORIS!_

_Mini Drago était maintenant par terre et se tordait de douleur, une décharge atroce se propageant dans tout son corps. Sa mère vint pour faire quelque chose en vue de l'aider, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle._

_-Petrificus totalus!_

_Aussitôt, Narcissa se figea. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger ni dire un mot. Malheureusement, elle pouvait voir son fils souffrir en étant impuissante._

_-Tu as aimé ça hein? Dit-il en regardant sa femme dans les yeux d'un air sadique. Tu as aimé ça me faire souffrir? Et bien regarde! À cause de toi, regarde ce que subit ton cher petit bébé. ENDOLORIS!_

_Cette fois-ci, les cris de Drago furent insupportables. Quand enfin Lucius se lassa de le torturer par la magie, il utilisa alors la méthode physique..._

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK (Pour ne pas trop choquer mes lecteurs, quand même...)**_

Ce souvenir étant trop horrible, il but d'une traite le restant de sa bouteille de whisky. N'en restant plus une seule goutte, il demanda à son meilleur ami d'aller en chercher dans la cuisine. Ce dernier s'exécuta mais, avant de partir, lança un :

-Vieux, t'as vraiment l'air pathétique...

Puis il était parti. Drago, s'étant calmé un tant soit peu, se rassit et se mit à songer à toute cette histoire. Celle avec Hermione, pas son père. Et, tout d'un coup, il se sentit dingue, et, Blaise avait raison, vraiment pathétique. Pour une fille, une simple fille, il était devenu cette épave? Fallait vraiment qu'elle soit spéciale...

Et pour ça, oui, oh que oui, elle l'était. C'était l'amour de sa vie, il en était convaincu. Mais il se sentit ridicule de douter de son choix. Après tout, en amour, il faut se faire confiance, elle allait sûrement dire oui... N'est-ce pas?

-On a de la visite! Déclara Blaise, revenant dans le salon, une bouteille de Whisky à la main, une furie rousse sur les talons.

''Oh non! Songea Drago. Pas encore elle! Elle vient encore me faire la morale ou quoi?''

À la grande surprise de Dago mais aussi celle de Blaise, Ginny Weasley sauta dans les bras de Drago, l'enlaçant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand enfin elle le relâcha, c'était pour le regader avec un large sourire content. Drago, quant à lui...

-Euh... Ok, la Weasley, j'avoue que tu me fais peur. Nan sérieux, je suis vraiment terrifié!

-Je suis fière de toi! Lança-t-elle en voulant se rejeter dans les bras du blond (qui la repoussa aussitôt).

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

''Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me dérange alors que je pensais justement à la femme de ma vie???!'' pensa-t-il.

-Tu as réussis! Tu lui as dit toute la vérité.

-Et comment t'as su ce que je lui ai dit?

-Facile: elle m'a tout raconté, bien sûr!

''Tout?'' songea Drago avec inquiétude.

-Enfin, y'a des passages qu'elle a sauté, dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, mais quand on était à Poudlard, à partir du moment où on s'est réconcilié elle et moi, elle me disait tout de vos soirées. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a répété hier soir, quand elle est revenue il y a deux jours. Tu lui as dit la vérité, et je suis fière de toi. Et puisque j'ai confirmé ta version... elle est un peu plus en confiance. Mais elle a encore besoin du temps qui lui reste, tu vois, pour décider... de ce qu'elle fera de toi!

-Et je suis sensé me sentir mieux? Dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Ce n'était pas de sa bouche à elle, qu'il avait envie d'entendre qu'Hermione se sentait en confiance.

-Bien... dit-elle, gênée. Je croyait que ça te ferait plaisir...

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait parlé sur un ton un peu désagréable à Ginny en s'en excusa.

-Tu comprends, c'est que ça fait deux jours que j'arrête pas de penser à elle et... à vrai dire, ça me rend malade, toute cette histoire. J'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais du tout lui dire dès le début, que comme ça, ça aurait été moins dur. Comme ça, j'aurais su tout de suite si elle m'aurait accepté ou pris pour un fou sorti tout droit de Sainte-Mangouste, tu vois. Et maintenant, c'est pire. Dans mon état, j'ai VRAIMENT l'air de sortir de Sainte-Mangouste!

Il s'appuya désespérément la tête contre les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, si j'apprends qu'elle ne veux plus de moi? Je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

-Ne dis pas ça! Dit Ginny sur un ton bienveillant en venant s'asseoir à côté du blond. Je suis sûre que, même si (et je dit bien SI) elle ne veut pas recommencer comme avant, je suis certaine qu'elle voudra continuer à te voir. Après tout, ces derniers temps, vous avez passé de très bons moments ensemble; et, même si elle ne s'en souviens pas, vous étiez totalement amoureux au collège. Je suis absolument sûre que tout va bien aller.

Voyant que Drago ne réagissait pas, elle dit alors sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

-Ne te décourage pas, Malefoy! Je t'ai connu plus costaud que ça espèce de mauviette!

Relevant la tête, empoignant un coussin et esquissant un léger sourire, il répliqua:

-Qui tu traites de mauviette, Weasley?

Et il lança le coussin... mais elle l'esquiva et c'est Blaise qui le reçut en pleine figure.

-Alors là, vieux, tu vas me le payer cher...

Et c'est ainsi qu'une bataille de coussins de plumes commença dans le salon du manoir Malefoy...

* * *

_J'ai hâte de le voir. Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas pu. Avec Rogue qui se doute de quelque chose, ça devient difficile. Mais ce matin, j'ai trouvé une note, sur mon oreiller, qui disait:_

_**Salut beauté. Nos soirées ensemble me manquent. J'ai du dormir dans le dortoir des Serpentards les deux jours précédents, mais j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour sentir ton odeur et savoir que tu es près de moi à mon réveil. Malheureusement, quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, la pièce empestait les pets de Crabbe et Goyle, qui avaient mangé du Chili... m'enfin, je t'épargne les détails. Ma chérie, ce soir, je vais enfin te revoir. Et je vais te faire bien plus qu'un simple regard durant les cours. Viens me rejoindre à 18 heures à la tour d'Astronomie, je m'assurerai que Rusard, sa chatte ou Rogue ne nous trouve pas. Je m'assurerai aussi de te faire passer une soirée dont tu vas toujours te rappeller. Bisous, Drago qui t'aime Xxxxxxx**_

_C'est donc là que, en jeans et débardeur blanc, elle montait avec la cape d'invisibilité de Harry à la fameuse tour. Elle avait réussi à la lui empunter sous prétexte qu'elle devait sortir dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque pour un ''projet personnel''. Trop fastoche! Quoiqu'elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir menti à son ami, même si c'était pour une bonne cause. _

_Enfin arrivée à destination, elle respira un bon coup, afficha le plus magnifique des sourires puis entra dans la pièce. En la voyant, Drago, qui s'était assis à la table qu'il avait lui-même installé pour l'occasion, se leva puis l'invita à s'asseoir. _

_-Mademoiselle, dit-il en s'inclinant._

_-C'est magnifique, s'émut Hermione._

_Une petite table ronde deux places avait été placé au milieu de la tour, sous les étoiles qui brillaient déjà haut dans le ciel, même s'il n'était que 18h15. Un délicieux dîner – rôti de dinde farcie, pommes de terre en robe des champs, vin rouge et une multitude de desserts – les attendait. Une rose rouge était placée sous une petite cloche de verre au milieu de la table et flottait, comme par magie._

_Elle sauta à son coup et l'embrassa enfin. Ça faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce plaisir..._

_*************************_

_Le décor changea tout à coup. Ils étaient chez Hermione. Tous les deux. C'était les vacances d'été et ils étaient seuls, puisqu'un malheureux événement était survenu, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ce même événement qu'ils étaient devenus si proches. Hermione riait tout de même, forte comme jamais. Elle riait de Drago, qui se sentait vexé. La brune essayait d'apprendre le fonctionnement d'une télévision à ce pauvre petit blond mais ce dernier n'y comprenait rien à rien, donc Hermione se marrait bien..._

_-Ris pas de moi! S'écria Drago, faussement offusqué._

_-C'est pas de ma faute, t'es trop nul, j'abandonne!_

_-Et si j'emploie la force? Demanda-t-il, se rapprochant de la brune pour finalement lui embarquer dessus à califourchon, plaquant ses bras au canapé._

_-Alors là, si vous insistez..._

_Et là, sur le canapé de suède du salon, ils firent l'amour, passionnément, tendrement..._

_*************************_

_Elle se battait. Elle ne savait pas contre qui, mais elle se battait. Ayant perdu Drago de vue, elle s'inquiétait énormément. Est-ce qu'il allait bien? Sinon, est-ce que quelqu'un s'occupait de lui convenablement? Et si jamais il... non, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas envisager cette possibilité. _

_D'un bond agile, elle évita un sortilège de mort de la part de son adversaire. Elle redoubla alors de force, oubliant ces pensées. Bien sûr, qu'il allait bien! Sinon, Ginny serait tout de suite venue la prévenir. Mais si elle aussi, était... non! Impossible, ça aussi, Harry et Ron seraient venus..._

_Le voilà! Il était là, et il la regardait, inquiet, au milieu de la foule. En petit ami fidèle et inquiet, il l'avait cherché. Mais en le regardant un millième de seconde de trop, elle ne vit pas que son adversaire lui avait lancé un sortilège. Quand elle en prit conscience, elle tomba, tomba, puis tomba encore et encore... Lentement, tellement lentement..._

_La douleur, puis le brouillard, seulement quelques sons flous. Puis plus rien, le noir total..._

_************************_

Se réveillant en sursaut et se redressant aussitôt dans son lit, Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se rendit illico aux toilettes pour vomir. C'était intense, ce qu'elle venait de voir. Étrange. Mais en même temps, elle avait cet étrange sentiment de déjà vu. Comme si elle avait déjà _vécu _ces événements.

Puis, tout d'un coup, comme si son cerveau était revenu en elle après une longue randonnée, elle se souvint. De tout. Hermione Granger n'était plus amnésique. Elle se souvenait...


	12. Explications

Drago se réveilla brusquement, entendant des coups répétitifs et pressés sur la porte. Se disant intérieurement qu'il allait tuer sur le champ celui qui osait le déranger à (Il regarda sur son cadran) 9 heures du matin. Enfilant rapidement le premier bas de pyjama qu'il vit sur son passage, il se dirigea, endormi, vers la porte d'entrée.

-Qui c'est ?! Demanda-t-il rudement.

-C'est moi! Répondit une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la porte. Ouvre!

-Alors là j'y crois tout simplement pas! Dit Drago en ouvrant brusquement la porte sur Ginny. Tu m'aimes à ce point-là?

-Idiot! Dit Ginny en arborant un magnifique sourire. Non! Mais toi, je te garantis que tu vas m'A-D-O-R-E-R!

-Ah oui? Répondit Drago en levant un sourcil qui voulait dire ''J'en doute fort!''. Et pourquoi ça?

-Et bien... fit Ginny tout en tournant autour du pot bien comme il le faut. Il se trouve que Hermione m'a réveillée ce matin. Je pensais qu'elle paniquait ou bien qu'elle délirait parce qu'elle m'a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas trop compris. Mais ensuite, et bien elle m'a raconté son rêve...

-Arrête! Viens-en au fait! S'exclama Drago, soudain intéressé en entendant le nom de Hermione.

-Tu ne sais pas à quoi elle aurait rêvé, par hasard?

-Non! Mais tu ferais bien de me le dire dans les minutes suivantes, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta vie!

-Voyons, Drago, est-ce comme ça qu'on traite une amie? Dit Ginny, s'amusant de la situation. Oui, bon d'accord... Elle s'est souvenue! De tout! Absolument de tout!

Drago dut s'accrocher au mur, pour ne pas tomber.

-Tu me fais marcher... dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Non, je te jures! Je ne voulais pas y croire, moi non plus, au début, mais... Ce matin, elle m'a réveillé. Je la croyais folle, tellement elle criait et hurlait dans mes oreilles! Elle a commencé par me parler d'un rêve qu'elle avait fait, mais qui en même temps, n'en était pas un. Puis c'est là que j'ai su. Quand elle en est venue au bout de notre dispute. Celle d'elle et moi, quand j'ai appris que vous sortiez ensemble. Elle m'a demandé si ça lui semblait réel, ou si ça me rappellait quelque chose, toutes ces choses qu'elle disait. Et là, j'ai bien du l'avouer, elle n'était plus amnésique! Elle se rappelle de notre enfance, de notre adolescence, même jusqu'au moment où elle a perdu conscience.

Reprenant son souffle et laissant à Drago le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, Ginny referma la porte derrière elle, ce que le blond n'avait pas fait lors de son arrivée.

-Attends une minute... dit Drago, réalisant l'importance de ce que la rousse venait de lui dire. Tu es en train de me dire que Hermione se souvient de tout, d'absolument TOUT de sa vie d'avant?

-Oui!

-Ça veut donc dire... elle m'aime encore?!

-Sûrement... enfin, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, mais...

-Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, dans ce cas-là! Vite! Tu pourrais me préparer quelque chose à manger, pendant que je me rase et m'habille? Tu serais un amour!

-Hey! S'indigna Ginny. Je ne suis pas ta bonne!... Mais bon, puisque c'est pour une bonne cause...

-Merci! Oh, Ginny, tu me sauves la vie! Euh.. la cuisine est au fond du couloir, à gauche. Merci mille fois!

Excité d'une telle nouvelle, Drago courut tout de suite à la salle de bains, se doucha en vitesse, se rasa de près puis s'habilla d'une veste noire et d'un jeans. Après avoir séché ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'ils paraissent décoiffés, exactement comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et de la manière dont Hermione raffolait, il descendit à la cuisine pour rejoindre Ginny qui lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner (Une assiette de petits fruits accompagnés d'un café). Il l'engloutit en vitesse, non sans avoir remercié son amie puis ils partirent en direction du Terrier, peu importe les personnes qui le détestaient en ce lieu. Ce qui occuppait ses pensées, c'est qu'Hermione se rappellait des bons moments.

* * *

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça? Demanda Ginny, inquiète, une fois arrivés devant sa modeste maison. Tu n'es pas obligés, tu sais. Je pourrais m'organiser pour qu'elle aille te rejoindre...

-Non, Ginny. Je devrai le faire un jour ou l'autre, alors autant le faire aussitôt.

Respirant un bon coup, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison et y entrèrent. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la porte d'entrée, les baguettes de Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers Drago.

-Ginny, éloigne-toi de lui immédiatement! Ordonna Ron d'un ton sans réponse. Je vais m'occupper de lui. Il ne t'a rien fait, j'espère??!

-Non! Dit la rousse en se plaçant devant son ami. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire une chose pareille!

-Ginny chérie? Dit Harry qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Tu... je veux dire, toi et Malfoy, vous n'êtes quand même pas...

-Non, bien sûr que non! Répliqua Dago. Ce n'est qu'une amie. C'est Hermione que j'aime...

-QUOI?! S'exclamèrent les deux autres garçons à l'unisson.

C'est alors que Ginny s'avança.

-Laissez-le passer. Il l'aime, et il es hyper sincère, alors laissez vos différends de côté! Les garçons, allez, vous êtes grands, maintenant. Vous êtes tous des adultes. Drago est loin d'être un monstre. C'est un être humain et il est doté de sentiments, tout comme vous et moi.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry abaissa sa baguette. Au contraire de Ron qui, lui, l'avait gardé bien en main. Il la tenait tellement fort que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma soeur, heine, sale connard??!! Tu l'as ensorcelé, ou je ne sais quoi?!

-RON! S'indigna Ginny. Je... tu n'as pas le droit de...!

-Je protège ma soeur! Hurla-t-il.

-ARRÊTE RON!

Tous se retournèrent vers Hermione qui, dans les marches, observait la scène sans que personne ne l'aie vue avant. Mais on, bien convaincu à ne pas laisser Malefoy filer cette fois-ci, ne baissa pas sa baguette et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi hein? Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir, à Poudlard, pourquoi je le relâcherais, HEIN?

-Parce que... parce que je l'aime!

Complètement dérouté par l'affirmation de sa meilleure amie, il manqua d'attention et Drago put le désarmer en une seule seconde.

-Quoi? Que... mais... comment? Et... pourquoi?!

-Je l'aime, c'est comme ça! Dit-elle en regardant Drago en plein dans les yeux. Je l'aime depuis très longtemps, depuis Poudlard.

-Quoi? Comment ça, depuis Poudlard?! Tu te souviens de Poudlard?

-C'est une longue histoire, expliqua Ginny à son plus jeune frère.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit Drago amoureusement, courant embrasser sa bien-aimée.

Durant leur baiser que personne n'osait interrompre (Ron étant occuppé à essayer de ne pas vomir), Drago sut qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre. Quand ils y mirent fin, ils savaient que tous les deux auraient bien des choses à leur expliquer, à tous...

* * *

**Petit chapitre, très court! Ce n'est pas tout à fait la fin, je ferai un épilogue, mais il ne sera pas très long lui non plus. J'espère de tout coeur que vous avez aimé ma fic et que vous serez nombreux à me reviewer pour me dire qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé. Ce fut un plaisir de l'écrire, alors j'espère que ça en fut un plus grand à lire. À la prochaine! Moon' Xxx**


End file.
